Strong Enough
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Sequel to "The one who watches Orwell"; Vince and Orwell try to develop their blooming relationship after the events of the previous story. Basically my version of non-canon Season 2. Complete!
1. Starting over

**Hey everyone! You guys wanted a "The one who watches Orwell" sequel so here it is!**

**This will be a Multi Chapter story of Vince/Orwell goodness. :] It takes off right where the previous story ends. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own the Cape, merely just making the plot how I want it to be.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter One: Starting Over**_

There wasn't much left for them. Sure they had the memories, but was there any reason why they should stay in one place?

Vince Faraday didn't think so. He had his son Trip and his beautiful partner- and now girlfriend- Orwell. There wasn't a rule that you had to live in one spot forever and Vince just couldn't stay in Palm City anymore.

It had only been a few days that he had been back in his own home when he realized this wasn't what he wanted. There are wide-open spaces, and Vince wanted the perfect spot for starting over.

He approached his girlfriend late that night when she was curled up in their bed with a book and her cat lying on her chest. Vince laid down next to her and looked at those perfect brown eyes staring at him.

He kissed Orwell on her cheek and started; "I want to run an idea by you."

The blogger put her book down and gave her boyfriend her undivided attention.

"How would you feel of moving from California to somewhere like South Carolina?" Vince asked.

Orwell looked at him for a moment without saying a word; "Honey are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I just think it'll be the best for all of us if we have a fresh start." Vince said.

"Do you think that this is what Trip needs right now? The poor boy just lost his mother, maybe you should give him time." Orwell said, seeing a look of sadness gleam from Vince's eyes. She took a hold of his hand and threaded her fingers through the spaces in between his.

"All I am saying is that maybe you should talk to him about it in the morning." Orwell said in a calm tone, her eyes directly looking into his.

"Sounds good to me." Vince said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Orwell smiled and then asked Vince; "Are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda beat." Vince said, squeezing Orwell's hand gently.

"Well come to bed then." Orwell said in a light voice.

Vince slid under the covers next to Orwell and placed a light goodnight kiss on her lips.

Orwell leaned forward and kissed him a final time. Still both at a close proximity, the blogger smiled at her love and snuggled herself into his arms. Vince reached for the bedside lamp's light switch, turned off the light, and secured Orwell in his arms as they fell asleep.

***The Cape***

By the time Vince and Orwell got into the living room that morning, Trip was up and flipping through the TV channels.

The Cape and his sidekick shared a look; "I'll go get us some coffee." Orwell spoke with a tiny smile, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Vince slid his hand across the small of her back as he watched her walk to the kitchen.

Orwell needed a quick breather. She had fallen in love with Vince but she wasn't sure how to deal with Trip. The blogger never had any younger siblings so she really didn't know how to act around him. Orwell poured coffee into two cups and put in the creamer and sugar into her cup, leaving Vince's black; she didn't know how he drank it like that but oh well. Before returning into the living room, the blogger stood at the counter and blew out a staggered breath. The worst time she had trying to pull herself together was when she was alone. She picked up the coffee cups and walked out to where Vince and Trip were.

The father and son were on the couch just talking. When Vince saw Orwell he looked up and smiled. Orwell smiled weakly and handed him his cup as she sat down next to Vince.

Vince draped an arm around Orwell's shoulders and began; "I talked to Trip."

Orwell looked over at Vince with curiosity; "And?"

"Looks like we'll be making a move after all." Vince said.

The blogger took her attention to her could-be step-son and asked him; "Are you sure about this?"

Trip nodded; "Mom wouldn't want us to suffer."

Vince took his free hand and ran it across the top of his son's head; "No she wouldn't."

Trip looked at both Vince and Orwell, and then back to the TV in front of the couch; "When can we leave?" he asked.

"It will be a 5 day drive so that should put us in South Carolina at about the middle of next week." Orwell spoke.

"You sound like you know your way around places." Vince said.

"Not really. I looked it up earlier." Orwell said.

Vince laughed and hugged her tighter; "You and your tech."

Orwell met her eyes with his and gave him a warm smile.

Trip ignored his parents when they wanted to get mushy so it wasn't hard to ignore Vince and Orwell. He had realized how happy the blogger made his father, which was enough for him to be able to deal with his dad's new love interest.

***The Cape***

By the next few days, the group's things were packed and they were ready to begin their move.

During the 5-day drive, Vince and Orwell would take turns driving, stopping at various rest stops, sleeping at various hotels, etc.

Most of the rest stops were badly kept- dirty and for the most part, really creepy.

However, none of them were as bad as the West Texas Rest Stop. The moment you stepped into there, you had a fear that those horror stories about Rest Stops were true.

As Vince parked the car, he looked over at his girlfriend; "Are you sure you want to go in here?"

"Not really but this is the only Rest Stop for miles." Orwell said.

"Alright well, I'm getting Trip up so we don't separate. I do not trust this place Orwell." Vince replied.

Orwell smiled at Vince and turned around to face the backseat where Trip was sleeping. The blogger shook the boy gently; "Trip hun, we're at a Rest Stop. Your dad is going to take you to the bathroom."

The child looked around and replied in a sleepy tone; "Where are we?"

"West Texas." Vince replied.

"It's kinda creepy looking out here." Trip said to no one in particular.

"Which is why we are staying close." Orwell spoke.

The three stepped out of their car and quickly went into the separate sides of the Rest Stop.

The ladies bathroom was a pig-sty. Toilet paper was everywhere and the smell was horrendous. Orwell held her breath and went into the cleanest stall she could find. Writing was all over the bathroom stall. Dates, names, messages, signs, and pretty much anything you could think of were etched into the walls with markers, pens, and some carving objects. She felt like it was high school all over again, except ten times worse. The blogger hurried out of the bathroom as soon as she saw the condition of the sinks and mirrors. The mirrors were cracked on opposite sides and there was blood traces on the inside of the sinks. Orwell's composure went from cool and collected to freaked out and nervous at that instant. As soon as she got out of the bathroom, she ran into her boyfriend and his son.

Obviously the anxiety was showing on her face, Vince held his arms in front of Orwell and she instinctively walked into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her stricken form.

Orwell's eyes met with his; "Let's just go."

Vince nodded and looked down at Trip; "You ready?"

"Yeah." Trip said.

Orwell put her hands on the boy's shoulders and led him back to the car with Vince following behind them.

Once they were all back into the car, they buckled up and prepared for their next part of the trip.

Bending down to fish through the cooler at her feet, the blogger asked; "Does anyone need anything to eat or drink?"

Before they left, she packed turkey and ham sandwiches, various sandwich bags of potato chips and pretzels, fruits like grapes and oranges, bottles of water, and cans of soda. If there were going to be on the road for 5 days, Orwell made sure they were prepared.

"Not right now, but thanks." Vince shot her a short, but meaningful look.

"I'll have a soda." Trip answered.

Orwell handed him a can of coke, and grabbed a bottle of water for herself before shutting the cooler.

Turning her attention outside, Orwell noticed that they were past the freaky rest stop.

Whatever was going on there, it reminded the blogger of something that had happened in her past.

_Many-a-times, the blogger was the subject of her father's anger. She walked on eggshells all day long, afraid of angering her Daddy anymore. He was a very busy man, mommy always said. One day, ten year old Orwell went into her bathroom to look for her mother. She stepped inside and panicked, her mother's body was heaped on the floor, blood everywhere. The mirror was cracked and her mother's blood was splattered over the mirror and inside the sink. She called an ambulance but it was no use, her mother was long gone. _

Something in her subconscious mind went back to that day, she had never felt so weak. Orwell absolutely loved her mother, she was the only person in the world she would trust. Part of the reason why Orwell is the way she is today is because of her mother being taken away from her. Her mother- the only person in the world who would stand up to Peter Fleming. Orwell was left to defend herself, she suffered from years of physical abuse up until the point that she ran away from home at eighteen.

Orwell got pulled out of her reverie when she felt Vince's fingers fit through the spaces between hers. She looked over at The Cape and he too looked at her with a soft tone for a moment.

"You ok?" Vince asked.

"Yes. Why?" Orwell replied to his question with her own.

"You've been looking sad and out of it." Vince said.

"Well I'm just fine honey. I was just thinking is all." Orwell said.

"You were thinking really hard then." Vince said.

"I guess I was." Orwell shrugged, looking down at their joined hands.

Vince knew he was close to finding out more about Orwell; "You can talk to me about it."

"I know I can." Orwell squeezed their hands and smiled at Vince; "I just don't know if now is the right time."

Vince nodded; "Tell me when you're ready."

Orwell loved that about Vince, he cared so much but if he wanted to know something about you, he waited until you were comfortable with telling him.

"I'll talk to you about it later." The blogger said.

This silenced the car once more. Vince looked in the rear view mirror to see Trip fast asleep with Orwell's cat, Lacy stretched out on him.

Orwell saw him look back at his son, she then asked; "He doing ok?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping." Vince replied.

The blogger grabbed the blanket that she draped behind her seat and covered Trip up with it.

"You know your way with kids." Vince said as Orwell buckled herself back in.

Orwell shrugged; "I suppose it's just instinct. I don't really know what I am doing."

"Well you have a great instinct. Lately I've seen you bond with him as if he was your son. I appreciate it." Vince said.

"He's a sweet kid. I understand where he's coming from." Orwell said.

"You do?" Vince asked.

Orwell nodded; "My mom was murdered when I was his age."

Vince did everything in his power to not stop the car and cradle Orwell in his arms. This was the first time she had opened up this much, he knew there was a reason behind her behavior; "Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"Yes. The condition of the bathroom at the Rest Stop reminded me of the day I found my mom dead." Orwell slung her head down.

"Orwell I'm sorry." Vince apologized.

"It happened a while back." Orwell dismissed; "Unlike Trip's memory, it's not fresh in my mind."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's not easy to forget." Vince said.

Orwell choked back tears; "It's not."

"Did they find out who did it?" Vince asked.

"No. But I found out. If I ever told anyone, they wouldn't believe me." Orwell replied.

"Did all of this happen in Palm City?" Vince asked steadily keeping his eyes on the road, yet his mind was racing back and forth.

"Yes. I've lived in Palm City pretty much all of my life." Orwell said.

Then it hit Vince. He knew why everything was piecing together; "Did one of your family members kill your Mom?" Vince asked.

"My father did, yes." Orwell spoke.

"Did he know that you found out?" Vince asked.

"That is why I couldn't tell." Orwell said.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" Vince asked against gritted teeth. He knew exactly who her father was now, it all made sense.

Orwell nodded and bit her bottom lip; "Hey there is no way he can get you now, he's in prison where he belongs." Vince said in a soothing tone.

"How- you figured it out." Orwell said.

Vince nodded; "I'm just so sorry I couldn't have helped you earlier."

"Some secrets just take time to unravel, besides, what could you have done honey?" Orwell asked.

"I'd try my hardest to erase every bad memory you had." Vince said.

"You're already doing that Vince. The way I feel around you- it's taking over those old memories. They will always be there, but I know that as long I have you, that is all it will be- memories." Orwell said sparing her boyfriend a smile.

The next several miles were sat in silence, Vince and Orwell holding hands once again.

"So Orwell." Vince started.

"Yes?"

"How long until we reach a hotel?" He asked.

"Um." Orwell searched her GPS for their location; "Oh, up here we should reach one if we keep going straight."

"Good. We can get some sleep and head off tomorrow morning. Louisiana isn't far from here." Vince said.

"True. Then we can hopefully find a decent hotel and start over again for the next three states." Orwell sighed.

Vince looked over at Orwell. When she sighed, he said; "We can do this."

"Yes but if we run into anymore rude people, you might have to hold me back." Orwell said.

Vince laughed. Orwell had some of the hardest times tolerating people they ran into; "I can so that, don't worry."

"Good." Orwell smiled and squeezed Vince's hand lightly.

He noticed her eyes were slowly closing as she laid her head back in her seat; "Hey." Vince started.

"Mm?" Orwell answered in a muffled voice.

"I love you." The Cape spoke.

The corners of Orwell's mouth twitched into a smile; "I love you too."

**Please review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Memorable memories

**Hey everyone! Many thanks to: XxDeathStarxX, Riskreader, and XellossMetallium for their reviews last chapter! Glad everyone is liking this so far (:**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Strong enough Chapter 2: Memorable Memories**_

This hotel was one of the worst hotels they had been to so far. They had been to messy ones, and clean ones. They had seen people with bad attitudes, and bad manners, but their experience lifted to a new level of annoyance with this Southern Texas hotel. Trains ran post to post every 20 minutes in this town, and unfortunately, this hotel was in the middle of both posts.

It started out just being something that the group thought they would get used to.

Orwell, Vince, and Trip checked into the hotel about 12 o'clock that morning, thinking that the trains stopped running at a certain time.

The blogger stepped up to the counter that stood secretary-less. Orwell looked back at Vince, he just motioned for her to ring the bell. About the time she stretched her arm to ring the bell, a door opened and a petite girl with short red and black streaked spiky hair, came out of it with a stack of boxes in her arms; "Oh hey sweeties, I'll be right with cha." She said in a musical pixie-like voice.

Orwell stood back with Vince and Trip as they watched the petite girl move around the space behind the counter.

The girl put the boxes down and pushed them aside for later. She looked over at the three customers in front of her; "What can I do for you guys?"

"Do you have an open room we could use for an overnight stay?" Vince asked.

The pixie girl opened up a file in front of her and fished through it; "Umm, oh yeah!" she handed him a key; "There you go, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Vince said passing the key to Orwell and picking up their overnight bags. Orwell put her hands on Trip's shoulders instinctively and followed Vince to their room.

The hotel was two stories and had too thin of walls between the rooms. The stairs that led them up to their rooms were creaky and spiral like.

When they got to the hallway of their room, they could barely see a thing. It was dark and for the most part- abandoned. As if the feeling of the hallway wasn't eerie enough, the next set of trains echoed through the walls of the building. This scared the living daylights out of the three of them.

Trip looked up to the mother figure at his shoulders. He tapped a hand that was on his shoulder; "Do we have to stay here?"

Orwell looked down at the child and squeezed his shoulders; "We have no choice. Your Dad and I can only switch off driving times for so long."

"How are we going to be able to sleep with the trains coming by every 20 minutes?" Trip asked.

"Well I suppose we should try to fall asleep before the next one passes." Orwell said.

"That won't be a problem then." Trip said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Let's get you to bed then." Orwell said.

Lacy had made herself at home on her mother's side of the bed. Orwell and Vince shared one of the beds while Trip slept in the other opposite them.

At first, it seemed like they were going to fall fast asleep. Of course that was true for Trip, but now Vince and Orwell. They had a hard time getting comfortable, the pillows were flat, the blankets were scratchy and the mattress itself was too hard. By the time they _almost _fell asleep, the next train passed, luckily Trip stayed asleep. The couple looked at each other in annoyance, especially Orwell.

"Hey it's ok." Vince said kissing the blogger on the nose and pulling her closer.

Orwell melted into his touch and tried to calm down. She then sighed pleasantly.

"Better?" Vince asked.

"Mostly." Orwell laid her head against his chest.

"Just close your eyes and try to sleep." Vince said planting a kiss on her hair.

His voice was the last thing Orwell remembered before her sleep finally overcame her.

***The Cape***

The early morning light shined through the blinds of the window in the hotel room. Orwell woke to the sound of commotion down stairs. She lifted her head from Vince's chest to look around the room. The blogger then looked over at Vince who was running his thumb across her arm smoothly. She smiled at him; "Good morning." The Cape greeted.

"Good morning to you." Orwell responded.

They looked at each other for a short moment before they filled in the gap of space with a kiss.

"Are you ready to hit the road?" Vince asked, taking her chin into his palm.

"Well I suppose. Now that the surroundings are quiet… it's pretty nice though." Orwell said.

They moved closer to kiss again when music blasted from downstairs. Guess _that _moment was ruined.

"Let's go." Orwell started.

"Agreed." Vince added.

Vince went to collect their things, leaving Orwell to get Trip up.

The blogger gently woke up the kid and told him they were leaving. Needless to say Trip wasn't disappointed to leave.

As they went downstairs to turn in the key and pay for their stay, music blasted into their eardrums.

Seeing Orwell's annoyance, Vince handed her the car keys; "Go get the car started, I'll be right there."

Orwell gazed at him with a pretty smile he loved so much and took Trip and her cat Lacy out to the car with her.

The Cape watched his girlfriend and son leave to make sure they got in the car.

Then the pixie girl from before spoke to Vince from behind the counter; "You all ready to check out with your family sir?"

Vince did a double take over at the pixie girl, she appeared out of nowhere; "Yeah I am."

He walked up to the counter and handed her the keys and payment.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" She asked.

Not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings with the truth, he lied smoothly; "Oh yeah, thanks."

She beamed and responded; "Well you have a good day then!"

Vince looked back at the girl and spared her a smile; "You too." With that he walked out of the hotel.

When he got back in the car, Orwell was busying herself with a puzzle book while Trip was playing with his Nintendo D.S.

Vince's girlfriend looked over at him and gave him a little smile before returning her attention back to the puzzle at hand. He then reached over and pecked her on the cheek before starting up the car.

Then, they were off again.

***The Cape***

Louisiana was somewhere they wanted in and out of as soon as possible. The marshy swampland of the state really wasn't your normal tourist attraction.

They really did not want to stop anywhere during the drive through Louisiana. Of course, nearing the empty gauge in the gas tank was enough to make one stop.

Vince parked in the nearest gas station and refilled his car's gas tank. Once he was inside to pay for the gas, Orwell heard a knock at her side of the door. The blogger turned her head and nearly jumped at the person who was at her door.

It was a dirty looking man with a huge receding hairline, grinning at her. There was no way she was rolling down her window.

"Hey pretty lil' thang." The man slurred.

Orwell just returned back to her book.

But the man insisted on bothering her; "C'mon sugar, give me a lift."

"No thanks." Orwell said not even bothering to look up.

By the time Vince came back, the guy was already moved on to another car.

The Cape asked his sidekick; "That guy didn't try you bug you did he?"

"Oh of course he did." Orwell said.

"What did he say?" Vince asked protectively.

"He wanted a ride." Orwell answered.

They both watched the man go to another vehicle; "He is persistent, isn't he?" Vince spoke.

"Yes he is." The blogger put her book down and turned to her boyfriend; "Can we leave this gas station before he comes back?" she asked.

"Good point." Vince said as he started up the car again, pulling out of the gas station.

***The Cape***

Days later, they arrived in South Carolina. The group moved into a two story home in Myrtle Beach.

The couple had looked for a house that was within town limits. The local school was nothing but 10 minutes away, with everything else not too far from that; (grocery store, doctor's office, Laundromat, pharmacy, etc.)

Vince planned on returning to his cop duties whereas Orwell would be the stay at home Mom who would still keep a watch on everything else like she did before.

**Alright you guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all for the next, please review.** **Also, if my geographical skills are off, please just pretend that what I wrote is accurate. (:**


	3. A new beginning

**Hey guys! Goodness I am *so* behind with typing this up! Here I am typing up the third chapter and I have gotten to the fifth chapter in my notebook! I was on a writing roll this weekend, unfortunately I couldn't have access to a keyboard long enough to type this up during the weekend.**

**Many thanks to XxDeathStarxX and J for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

**P.S.: Think of this as our season 2, since the pigheaded NBC decided to cancel our sanity. Also, as the chapters progress we will really be getting into Orwell's mind about her past. Things are gonna get kinda creepy for a while, not gonna lie, I get chills reading over some of this stuff.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Three- A new beginning**_

Things had began to fall into place for Vince and his family. They had started to make new friends.

It has started the next day when Vince and Orwell were unpacking their things into the new home. Some of the surrounding houses decided to introduce themselves to the new people on the block.

Orwell was taking things out of the _kitchen stuff _box when she heard the first knock. The blogger looked at Vince, to which he gave her the look that said he was just as clueless. She headed for the front door and opened it gently. Orwell looked at the family that was on her door step.

"May I help you?" The blogger asked in a wary tone.

The woman piped up; "We're the Johnsons from across the street." The woman was very tall and had cool grey eyes and jet black hair; "I'm Hailley and this is my husband Greg." She said tossing her thumb behind her to her male companion. Hailley was also sporting a small bump on her stomach; "This is Lydia." the tall woman pointed to her bump.

Orwell started out; "My name is Orwell, I live here with my boyfriend Vince, and his son, Trip."

"Well it's very nice to meet you!" Hailley stated.

The blogger nodded; "Would you like to-?" she motioned to the house behind her.

"Are we bothering anything?" Hailley asked.

"Well we are just unpacking." Orwell replied.

"Ohh, fun." Hailley added.

"Yes. Well-" Orwell moved to let her guests by; "Come on in. I'll get Vince and Trip."

Hailley took her husband's hand and followed Orwell in.

Orwell offered her guests to sit down in their living room before she went to the kitchen. The blogger walked into the kitchen and Vince asked; "Hey who was at the door?"

"New neighbors. Come with me to meet them." Orwell said.

Vince followed Orwell out and he went up to where the guests were. He introduced himself while his girlfriend called Trip downstairs to also meet the neighbors.

She didn't hear Trip respond to her so she went upstairs to his room.

The boy was looking at his "Cape" comic book with a solemn look on his face.

Orwell easily walked in and sat down next to him; "Trip honey, did you hear me? We have guests."

"Tell them I'm not here." He responded.

"I don't think so sweetie." Orwell started, she then looked at him for a moment; "Are you ok?"

Trip looked up at Orwell; "The last person who read this to me was my mom." the boy held the book closer to him.

Orwell's heart gushed for him; "I know what you're feeling right now."

"Really?" Trip asked.

Orwell nodded; "I do. I lost my mom when I was your age." she choked back tears anytime she talked about this.

"How did you get through it?" Trip asked.

"Well…." Orwell thought for a moment; "Do you have anything else of your mom's?"

"Yeah I do." Trip said.

"Just keep those with you. That way, you'll always have a piece of her with you." Orwell spoke.

Trip's eyes watered up and he turned to the brunette and hugged her tightly.

Orwell hugged the child back and consolably rubbed his back; "It's ok honey, you have your dad and me, I know it's not the same as your mom…" she stopped and took a deep breath; "But I'll be here if you need me."

Trip just sobbed into his mother figure's stomach.

"Ssh, it's alright." Orwell said to Trip in a hushed tone, smoothing his hair down.

After the next several minutes passed, Orwell convinced Trip to come downstairs with her. She came in with Trip holding onto her hand with puffy eyes. Vince noticed this but he had a feeling his Orwell already took care of it.

Orwell motioned towards the couple and sat her hands on Trip's shoulders; "Trip, these are our new neighbors."

Hailley spoke first; "Hey there!" she said to the boy, then she looked up at Orwell; "Is he ok?"

"Well he just lost his mother not too long ago, he has his moments where he won't talk." Orwell explained.

Hailley clamped a hand to her chest; "I'm so sorry." she said to the boy.

Trip looked over at his dad; "Since I have my dad, it's bearable."

"What about your step-mother?" Hailley asked.

Orwell had to resist rolling her eyes, she hated noisy neighbors. She had no business starting this.

"Well she is very nice. And my dad is happy." He gazed back at his dad, and at Orwell; "So I'm glad she's here with us."

The blogger smiled. She was glad to know that but she wished the neighbors weren't asking so many questions.

Greg grabbed his wife by the shoulder; "I believe it's time to go, don't you think dear?"

Hailley looked at her husband and then at the other family; "Yes. We need to get going but thank you for inviting us in!"

Orwell smiled at her neighbors; "You're welcome. Take care." she followed them out to the front door and shut the door behind them, resting her back against the doorframe when she did so. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head back and forth.

Vince came around the corner and walked closer to Orwell, pulling her into his arms. He smoothed her hair down and planted a kiss on her head; "Hey there, you ok?"

Orwell's head rested against Vince's chest as she sighed; "I am just glad they are gone."

"They were just trying to be friendly is all." Vince whispered into her ear.

"Those two bring a new definition of _friendly_." Orwell said.

"Yeah they do." Vince chuckled; "So what was going on with Trip?"

"He was looking at The Cape comic book. He was upset, it made him think of Dana." Orwell spoke, finally meeting him in the eyes.

"Orwell thank you." Vince said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Orwell asked in a confused tone.

"Because you are being a really good mother." Vince said.

"I couldn't have just left him there being upset." Orwell said.

"Which is why you are being a really good mother." Vince said meeting his lips with hers.

They were soon interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

Vince and Orwell stayed close to each other for a moment more. The Cape kissed his sidekick once more before he stepped to the side and let Orwell open the door. When she did, another set of neighbors were all smiles at the blogger.

This family was named the Bells. You had Libby- which really wasn't her real name but that is what she would go by- her husband Jack, and their 10 year old daughter, Brandi. The family had been at Myrtle Beach for years so they pretty much knew all what was going on.

Orwell liked these people a lot better than the previous people. Hailley and Greg seemed too fake for the blogger's taste.

The two families sat down in the Faraday's living room and made each other company.

The blogger had made coffee for the adults and handed the kids HIC juice boxes.

Once they were all comfortable with their own drinks Libby asked Orwell; "So how many of our _friendly _neighbors have come by to welcome you to the block?" Libby had straight blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"There was just one other. Hailley and Greg Johnson." Orwell spoke.

Libby's eyes grew wide; "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" Vince asked tearing away from his and Jack's conversation.

"The Johnsons are bad news. They seem all nice at first. Did you notice her baby bump?"

They nodded.

"Rumor has it that they have been trying to get a baby for years, they even have tried taking other people's babies." Libby said.

"Wait, haven't you three lived here for 5 years? Surely you would know more about them." Orwell said.

"They just moved here about a year ago. No one really knows them well." Jack said. Jack had short, choppy blonde hair and green eyes.

"So do they just pick the child they want? Is there a reason behind it?" Vince asked.

"According to the Shipleys from a few doors down, they put the parents at fault for whatever reason and try to get the kid away from them." Libby said.

"Does it ever work?" Orwell asked, her hand now clasped in Vince's.

"Psh, no. They end up running the family off." Libby said.

Vince and Orwell held each other's gazes for a moment before Orwell spoke; "They did seem kind of concerned about Trip."

"How so?" Libby asked, slugging down some more coffee.

"Well I am not Trip's actual mother. She died not too long ago." Orwell answered.

Jack and Libby shared a look before Libby continued with; "I would definitely watch your back then. They might think you aren't fit to be a mother Orwell."

The brunette blogger smirked; "They will just have another thing coming then."

"I believe that." Libby said with a smirk of her own. The blonde got up from her seat; "Thanks for the chat but we better get back. Brandi has school in the morning, Jack has work, all that jazzy stuff."

Then they all exchanged their goodbyes and left for their separate ways.

***The Cape***

Orwell's thoughts have kept her up at night before, so it was something she expected every once in a while.

Tonight was no different, she fell asleep in the arms of her boyfriend, only to be woken up hours later after a nightmare.

Her nightmare was about her mother. Dream Orwell had went about her day just like any other day. It seemed normal until she had seen the Johnsons again. Orwell was alone downstairs while Trip was upstairs in his room when they had come in the house- all smiles again. They looked for Trip, but Orwell was watching them like a mother hawk.

"_You're not fit to be his mother." _They said.

"_You are nothing but damaged goods." _

Those words flooded in her head as she looked over to her left. As if the wind was knocked out of her, she couldn't breathe when she looked over. Her mother's battered body was hovering over her, watching.

"_We know your secrets- you won't get away with corrupting this child."_

A shrilly shriek drove her from her nightmare. She sat up, barely able to breathe, her heart racing, her body in a cold sweat.

The blogger felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head to see Vince. He didn't say a word, and neither did she. The Cape waited for his partner to stop shaking, it took a long while but he wasn't complaining.

Orwell on the other hand was a wreck. In her eyes, she could still see her mother hovering over her.

***The Cape***

That next morning, Orwell woke with a wary feeling. Vince wasn't in the bed with her so she knew she overslept.

"Vince?" she called, her voice came out hoarse.

"I'm right here." Vince said, coming in with a tray of food and coffee.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your breakfast in bed." Vince answered.

Orwell shot him a skeptical look; "Why are you being like this? What do you want?"

"Can't I pamper my girlfriend once in a while?" Vince dropped a kiss on her mouth.

"Where is Trip?" Orwell asked.

"In school." Vince said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Orwell sat up.

"Not today." Vince said.

"Are you doing this just because of last night? Because I am-"

"Don't say you're fine." Vince said.

"I just got freaked out by my dream is all." Orwell said.

"You talked in your sleep. Something about seeing your mom everywhere." Vince said.

"It's true. For the longest time as a girl, I saw my mother's ghost wherever I went." Orwell said, her eyes began to water over.

"Look at me Orwell." She wouldn't; "_Look _at me." Vince pleaded.

Orwell finally met her eyes with his; "I-" she broke into a sob; "Why must my past haunt me?"

"Hey, hey." Vince put the tray away from them and took Orwell into his arms; "I'm here for you, ok?"

"I can't deal with this." Orwell said barely above a whisper.

"Tell me what this is about, is it about what happened yesterday with the neighbors? They cannot take Trip away." Vince said.

"They'll try. That's what my mom said." Orwell said.

"Orwell, baby, c'mon you've got to snap out of this." Vince started; "If you let your mind win, you'll be hurting yourself. _No one _is going to tear us apart."

The blogger looked at Vince, her tears just freely falling; "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." Vince said before crashing his lips onto hers.

Orwell's tears slowed down and she began to be herself again. Vince made her whole again when she was clearly falling apart. Her mental state was like a see-saw moving back and forth, up and down.

This was going to be a tough road to tow.

**Please review ok guys? Expect a new chapter sometime soon! **


	4. Linda is watching

**Hey everyone! Are we ready for a new chapter?**

**Many thanks go to; XellossMetallium and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews, they made my day!**

**I do not own the Cape, I am just a 17 year old who has an overactive imagination and wants to share it with the world!**

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Four: Linda is watching**_

It had been months since Orwell's spell. The migraines went way, the vision of her mother went away, she was just Orwell again.

She hadn't seen or heard from The Johnsons in a while, neither had Libby or Jack (who come over every Friday night for dinner.) Rumor around the neighborhood was that Hailley went into labor and they are at Greg's parents' house in Tennessee. Orwell could not have been more pleased that they moved.

The family was fitting in the community very well. Days that Orwell wasn't helping Vince with the police work on "Orwell is watching", she went with her best friend Libby to get their nails done, and sometimes go to the spa.

Vince was so glad to see Orwell fitting in. He loved her and would do anything for her.

Today was Vince and Orwell's anniversary. The blogger had thought when he left that afternoon, he had to go to work. Well, he went to get her a few things. That includes an adoption form _and _an engagement ring. He had never been so sure about someone in his life. When he and Dana dated, it had taken them close to 5 years before he even thought of proposing. Vince knew that it's better to wait, but, he couldn't.

When he came home, Orwell too had a surprise for him. The blogger always cooked them dinner, but tonight she made him his favorite dishes. Luckily, today Trip had went to a friend's house to stay the weekend with, which gave them all the time in the world to spend together. The moment Vince walked in the door, the aroma of food hit him. He peeked around the corner to the kitchen and saw the table decorated with dinner, only Orwell was nowhere to be found.

Vince placed the bag he was carrying on the seat he normally sat in and called for Orwell; "Baby, you home?" He called for her again when he came up to their closed bedroom door; "Orwell, you ok?"

"I'll be out in a second honey!" The blogger called. Vince waited until Orwell came out of their bedroom, looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a pretty teal dress with matching heels. Her hair was kept curly and she even had a little makeup on.

"Well you make me feel a little underdressed." Vince said as she walked up to him.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Vince snake his arms around her waist. Orwell kissed Vince once before she asked; "How was work?"

"I didn't exactly go to work." Vince admitted.

Orwell pulled back a little; "Well where did you go?"

"I got you some things." Vince said.

"Oh really? Well I might have some things for you too." Orwell smiled, kissed Vince on the cheek, and unwrapped herself from him to go back in their room. She came back with a bag of her own; "What do you say we go sit down and exchange gifts before we eat?"

"Fine by me." Vince said.

They took each other's hand and sat down next to each other. Vince had grabbed his bag from the kitchen before they sat down, so they then exchanged bags.

"Open yours first honey." Orwell said with a genuine smile on her face. Vince smiled back at Orwell before he opened the bag. Inside was a shirt, a nice jacket, and a pocket watch that had a picture of the three of them.

"Thank you Orwell." Vince squeezed her hand and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the side of the mouth.

"I'm glad you like them." Orwell said.

Vince got up from his spot next to her and reached for the engagement ring box. Orwell watched him and her cheeks flushed when she saw the box.

Pretty soon, he got down on one knee and took Orwell's left hand in his.

The four words; _'Will you marry me?" _rung in the blogger's ears. She clamped her free hand over her mouth and inaudibly replied with a nod.

Vince swooped Orwell off of the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He slid the ring onto her third finger, and took her face into his palm and began to kiss her. He then pulled away from her to pick up the form of papers and handed them to his fiancée.

"What is this?" Orwell asked.

"Just read." Vince replied.

The blogger read and as she got further down, her big doe eyes got larger.

Barely above a whisper, she asked; "You- you want me to legally adopt Trip?"

Vince nodded; "You mean so much to me, and to Trip, it's only right that you become his mother."

"You mean it?" Orwell asked.

"Of course I do." Vince said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Orwell replied with a bright smile.

"You know I love you right?" Vince asked.

"Yes. I love you too." Orwell said.

Their already close proximity was closed all the way when they melted into each other's embrace. Orwell couldn't remember the last time she was this happy before she met Vince. Now she felt that she was going to be happy for a long time to come.

***The Cape***

Orwell's cell phone rang early that next morning. She groggily got up and reached for her phone. It was a text from Libby. The blogger sat back down on her side of the bed and read the text to herself. It must have woken Vince up, the next thing Orwell knew, she felt Vince kissing her on the shoulder. The blogger looked over at Vince and smiled gently; "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"I slept great. What about you?" Vince asked.

"I slept soundly." Orwell answered.

Vince put his chin on her shoulder; "Well what are we going to do today?"

Orwell looked away from her phone to her fiancée; "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Nope. I called the rest of the weekend off." Vince said.

"You know you spoil me right?" Orwell asked, putting her phone on the nightstand.

"You're mine to spoil." Vince smirked.

"Oh really?" Orwell asked in a teasing tone.

"Yep. Don't forget it either." Vince said.

"I won't." Orwell smiled bright.

***The Cape***

Their day was spent with going out to look at wedding things. A date wasn't set or anything yet, but they saw no need in waiting a long time to get started.

When they looked through the wedding shops, the pretty much saw what they agreed and disagreed on with the wedding.

The Cape and his sidekick agreed on a wedding out on their patio. Their backyard was huge and gorgeous. There was a rose trellis that led to a picnic area from the previous owners. They figured this would be a fine place, if the weather permits.

They got the name of a the store for the bridal gowns and the tuxedos for after they figure how many bridesmaids and groomsmen they would have.

The food of choice seemed to be finger print sandwiches and a separate salad and fruit bowl. Sparkling cider would be served for the kids and champagne would be available to the adults.

When they got home, Orwell was on a mission. She sat on the couch surrounded by Post it cards, pens, highlighters, and phone books.

Vince had gone out of the room for a quick minute to check on Trip- who they had picked up on their way home- the next time he saw Orwell she was writing things down and mumbling to herself, every so often she would stroke Lacy who was laying in her lap. The Cape then walked over to his future wife and sat down next to her; "Orwell." he started.

No answer. She was focused on the task at hand; "Orwell, what are you doing?"

She finally looked over at Vince; "Just checking on some last minute things is all."

"Good, so how are we doing?" Vince asked.

"At this rate we could have the planning done by the middle of next week." Orwell responded.

"Wow. That's fast." Vince said.

Orwell nodded; "The wedding could be in the next couple of weeks at this rate."

"Sounds fine to me." Vince said with a smile.

Then it was settled. Orwell and Vince would be husband and wife very soon, something that they were very happy to be.

***The Cape***

Later that night, Orwell dreamt of her gorgeous wedding. Everything started out fine, she was dancing in Vince's arms, basking in his loving embrace. When the ceremony took place, Orwell saw someone she didn't want to see- Peter Fleming.

He claimed he had to be there, had to see his shining star get her happily ever after.

She looked everywhere for her mother, but she was nowhere to be seen. When her father walked away, the bathroom door from her childhood appeared. The solid white door was here to haunt her.

When she got closer, the door opened and the scene unfolded for her once more. The scene that changed her life- the moment she found her mother dead.

She heard her mother's voice over and over. Linda Anne Fleming- the woman who meant everything to Orwell.

The blogger woke to the pitch black. She heard her mother's voice ringing through her ears; _"Jaime, be strong. You are with someone that loves you. I cannot be with you but know this, I'll always be watching." _

With that it stopped. She heard no more from her mother. Orwell cried out in a hoarse voice; "Mom come back! Don't leave me!" The blogger heaped over and hugged her future husband; "Vince I can't deal with this!" she cried.

Vince hugged Orwell closer. He let her cry it all out. He had never seen her like this before, even if it was bad before, it had never been like this.

Orwell cannot explain her nightmares. Everyone has their own battles to fight, and for Orwell, these are her battles.

***The Cape***

That next day, Orwell was feeling better. At this point, Vince was at work, and Trip had just gotten home from school just a few minutes ago.

Everyday, the blogger would talk to Trip about his school day. She walked into the kitchen and saw her son sitting at the table, doing his homework.

Orwell sat opposite him and asked; "So how was school?"

"It went fine. I hate it when my teacher gives us math homework ." Trip said focusing on his paper.

"I really hated math too." Orwell said.

"I don't believe that. You seem to now everything." Trip said putting his pencil down to look at Orwell.

Orwell smiled at Trip and got up from her spot and knelt down next to him; "What are you working on?"

Trip explained to Orwell what he knew, and she helped him get through the homework the best she could.

The blogger was turning into quite the "soccer mom" as one would be called. She juggled many things daily; housework, her blogs, taking care of Lacy, taking care of Trip before and after he gets home from school, cooking dinner, trying to be the best girlfriend ever… etc. By the time the day was over, Orwell was ready to crash.

***The Cape***

Now in just a few days time, Orwell and Vince would be husband and wife, and Orwell would become Trip's adopted mother.

After the wedding, Orwell would sign the little paper that would make Trip her own child. She felt slightly intimidated thinking that she would always be contrasted with Dana, in whatever decisions she made as a parent. Vince had convinced her that she would do fine, but she always had that little voice that was waiting for her to mess up.

**Please review guys!**


	5. Forever After

**Hey fellow Capers! Haha look at that, I made a nickname for us. :D Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Thanks so much to: Julie and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Five- Forever After**_

Four women, about the same ages, 28, 30, 27, and 29 were all in the same place for the same reason.

A mentally sick man by the name of Rupert Sullivan was always attached to his mother's porcelain dolls inside a cabinet in her house.

But, ever since she sold them all, Rupert never got to see those pretty dolls again.

This shook him to the core of his being. He needed those dolls, those pretty dolls that stood still without a word.

Rupert decided he wanted his wanted his own dolls to love and care for, just like his Mom did.

He began looking around for the perfect women. The ones with the perfect stature, hair color, and eye color. The ones that looked like his mother's dolls.

He found his first four dolls when they were all alone. The dolls were perfect in every way.

There was Sandy, with black corkscrew curly hair and aqua blue eyes.

Wanda, the strawberry blonde, grassy eyed woman.

Monica, the shortest woman in the bunch with red hair and light brown eyes.

And, Lucy, the blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

In time, his collection would expand, no one will be able to stop him.

***The Cape***

Vince and Orwell were finally able to walk down the isle and say "I do".

The wedding was exactly how they had planned. It was nice, quaint, and extravagant in the most simple way.

Neighbors Libby, Jack, and Brandi had helped out a great deal with the occasion. Jack's grandfather was a minister that was a specialist that had made his retirement funds from marrying people off. Mr. Bell had no trouble doing this for his grandson's friends free of charge.

The guests included were some of the neighbors around town and some of Vince's family. The Cape wanted to invite some of Orwell's family too, but she didn't want to hear anything about it.

Now they were husband and wife. They had the rest of their lives to spend together. They were going to grab this opportunity with both hands, they were so in love, it was almost like everything had happened so they could be together. Whatever sacrifice was made, neither of them thought what got them there was important, but what they do together from now on is what matters.

What was to come next? Orwell had always wanted the opportunity to be a mother, but she didn't know if that was what Vince wanted. But as for him, yes, he did want more children if possible, but he didn't know what Orwell wanted. They were at a similar feat, but luckily they had plenty of time to think about it.

As for Trip, he really saw no big deal with his Dad remarrying. There really was no need with throwing a fit, that wasn't what his mom would have wanted. Yeah Trip remembered when his Mom was sort of going out with her boss, it stung at first, but he got over it. Now it's like he doesn't care. He is happy, and his dad is happy. Orwell is really good to them so he has no complaints about his new Mom.

***The Cape***

Within the next couple of days, the news had broadcasted about the four missing girls in Myrtle Beach.

Orwell and Vince were snuggling in bed early one morning as they watched the news. When the news report came on about the missing persons, they both looked at each other.

The news went on saying that they didn't have much to go on, but of course they would keep the viewers posted.

Orwell turned her head to her husband; "Did the police chief mention this to you?"

"No. I'm surprised since this is our jurisdiction." Vince replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll hear about it today." Orwell said.

"Yeah." Vince paused, then turned his body and pulled his wife closer to him; "So what are you planning to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Been feeling kind of out of it since last night, I'll probably just lie low today." Orwell explained.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" Vince asked in full concern.

"No. Some days are just like this." Orwell said.

She wasn't lying either, some days she is perfectly content, the next she is distraught over everything. That is how it always has been ever since she was young.

"Okay." Vince leaned forward and kissed Orwell's nose; "You call me if you need me ok?"

"I will honey." Orwell smiled; "If you need me with tracking down those girls, just let me know, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, but you just rest today." Vince said.

"I'll try." Was all Orwell said.

***The Cape***

Orwell had to get her mind away from her overactive imagination. She was going to help Vince with those missing girls case.

She had to start somewhere. The blogger left her house and drove to the Police Station. Everyone knew about "_Orwell is watching" _in the town, she didn't like one bit of her identity being out in the open, but her husband convinced her over and over that it would be alright.

So whenever she goes into the Police Station to get some more information about a case, it is never a surprise anymore.

Orwell walked into the station and was greeted by the secretary at the front desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Faraday, how are we today?" The woman asked.

Orwell walked up to the front desk; "Just fine thank you." she smiled; "And you?"

"Fine and dandy! Are you here to see your husband?" The secretary replied.

"Not at this moment. Do you mind if I take a look in the records room?" Orwell asked.

"Sure. Just make sure to lock it up once you're done." The secretary said, handing her the keys in her hand.

"Thanks Chris." Orwell smiled as she took the keys from the other girl.

The blogger stepped behind the counters and unlocked the door to the records room. She started by going through the criminal cases of the mentally ill. Sometimes with kidnappings, the suspect has some form of a mental illness without knowing it. Orwell stumbled upon a case that caught her eye.

A man by the name of Rupert Sullivan had been incarcerated twice over killing women that he had dressed up in doll-like clothes and he painted their faces paste white. It was said that Sullivan starved the victims to death. He was released early because of his worsening illness.

Orwell searched his files further on the computer in the room and skimmed through the hospital records. She got his location and left the room to find her husband.

The blogger opened up the door to his office and walked up to Vince- who was sitting at his desk, hovering over a stack of papers.

"I know who has those missing girls." Orwell said sitting in the chair opposite him.

Vince met with her eyes; "Who?"

Orwell handed over the notes she had written down; "From what I read, he's our guy. We go in, search the place left and right."

"What happens if we find out he's not out suspect Orwell?" Vince asked, he was concerned about his wife.

"Then we try again." Orwell said in an undefeated tone.

The Cape leaned forward and took Orwell's hand in his, looking into her eyes, he said; "I appreciate your help, I really do. I just think you need some time to rest." he paused, seeing her look down he squeezed her hand; "It's been a long couple of months, I just want to make sure you are really ok."

"Vince, if I don't do something, I let my thoughts get the best of me. There's the trouble in itself." Orwell admitted.

"Talk to me about it then." Vince pleaded her eyes with his own.

Orwell sighed; "Some days I just can't think straight. I remember things from my past and they play over and over again in my head. It hurts too much to just sit around and do nothing. That's why I'm always on the go when I'm not with you."

"Well I just need to know that you ok before anything else. Right now, I don't think you are." Vince said.

"I'll be fine." Orwell said.

Vince and Orwell stared at each other for a while without saying a word.

They were then interrupted by the secretary Chris opening the door to Vince's office.

Vince and Orwell's tore their gazes from each other and looked a the petite brunette that was their secretary.

"Mr. Faraday, I don't mean to disturb, but you have a call waiting for you." she spoke calmly.

"Thanks Chris. I'll get on that now." Vince said to Chris, only his eyes were now fixated on his wife who was looking down at her lap.

The secretary closed the door behind her and left Vince and Orwell alone again.

As Vince kept his eyes on his partner, she rose and walked over to him, placing her hand on the side of his face; "Do you want me to stay? I can stay for a few more hours, but I need to be home when Trip gets off the bus."

The Cape took his sidekick's hand that was on his face and kissed it gently; "I'll be home by then anyway."

"So I suppose I'll stay then." Orwell smiled.

Vince wrapped his arms around Orwell's waist and pulled her into his arms to give her a sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart, The blogger put a finger over Vince's mouth; "You have a call to answer Vince." she said with a smirk.

Vince returned the smirk back and finally answered the phone.

Waiting, Orwell sat down opposite him and pulled up the internet on her phone to see what other recon she could get about their recent case.

***The Cape***

The Sullivan home was just like any other on the outside; average yard, cute front porch, but on the inside, it was a disaster.

Rupert never kept his home clean, except for his "doll cases". This was a separate room that could be seen through a glass window.

Young Rupert had never thought anyone would suspect him. Unfortunately for him, he had a tie to all of these girls, they were girls he knew in school. When the blogger found this out, there was no doubt he was the guy.

Orwell and Vince went in Sullivan's home as The Cape and his sidekick. The blogger would help the girls escape while Vince would bring Sullivan into the Police Station.

The blogger quickly surged through the home and came upon the "doll cases" in a matter of minutes. Orwell went into the monitor room and examined her options. She pulled the lever to unlock the door, allowing her to step in the separated section.

The girls were in a panic; they were paper thin and looked like death warmed over. They were hungry, cold, and scared.

Orwell started to lead them out into safety when the surroundings triggered a memory she almost didn't remember. Peter Fleming had tortured poor Orwell so she wouldn't talk about her mother's death. A hospital EMT had taken her in after Fleming had almost killed her too.

She remembered the bright white lights that reminded her of her father, and her hatred of him sent Orwell over the edge.

She knew that this wasn't the time to get angry, She repressed her emotions the best she cold and communicated with her husband so they could finally get out of there.

Vince contacted his police buddies and explained to them what was found. The Cape was able to return the girls to their homes safely with his wife while the other cops took the culprit into custody- who, coincidentally was sleeping the whole time.

***The Cape***

Orwell and Vince's ride home was quiet and it didn't go unnoticed by The Cape.

"Orwell are you ok?" He asked, taking a right turn onto their neighborhood road.

"I suppose." The blogger said indifferently.

"Well you have been quiet for a while now." Vince paused; "Not that this is unlike you." he smirked over at her; "Just you seem like you're lost in thought."

Orwell glance over at her husband; "My mind traveling faster than I wanted it to back there. It caused me to remember things I had tried to forget long ago."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as they pulled into their driveway.

The brunette blogger shook her head back and forth; "it's too much. I'd fall apart before I could get it all out."

Vince turned off the car and turned to his wife, taking her hand, his eyes boring into hers; "You can fall apart all you want. I'll always be here to guide you. You should know that already Orwell."

"I do know that honey. I just don't like to fall apart. If I do, odds are I cannot stop." Orwell said.

"Like I have been saying all alone, let me help you." Vince said.

"I don't want to be the _needy _one in your eyes." Orwell said.

Vince put her face in the palm of his hands; "Why would you be needy? For the longest time I couldn't even get a straight answer from you about how you are feeling every day. You are really _not _needy." Vince said.

"I just don't like attention is all. Attention would mean one step closer to knowing I am Peter Fleming's only daughter. If someone knew that, it would be the biggest embarrassment. I am disgusted that he is my father!" Orwell spat vehemently. Getting carried away, she continued; "He was the worst father ever. Always yelling, cursing, putting me down, comparing me to other children that were _better_. Then there was the constant fear of him beating me for things out of my control. He took my mom away from me and he expected me to keep quiet." Her voice got louder and her tone got sharper with every consonant and syllable; "Bruise after bruise, he kept me from saying a word." she paused, taking a deep breath; "The day I finally stood up to him was the day my father was convinced it would be my last."

Vince listened to every word, every time he hears more about his wife's past, the more he cannot stand her father. Right about now, he was so infused with anger, and self resentment. "_Maybe I could have done something," _he thought over and over; "What did he do to you Orwell?" Vince asked out loud.

Orwell tried to look away as her eyes filled with tears; "He would trip me, kick me, slam me into walls. He even threw me down a flight of stairs."

"How old were you?" Vince asked.

Orwell shrugged and sighed; "Ten or Eleven."

"He did all of that just because you what?" Vince asked.

"I started sticking up for myself. He couldn't stand the fact that I was my own person. He probably also thought that I could blab to the world what a selfish son of a bitch he is." Orwell said.

Vince noticed her getting teary eyes once more. She had so much mental baggage, he had seen her rise and fall within the year they had been together. No matter how much she tried to hide, Vince would always be with her. Orwell knew that hiding things from him was useless, but it was her nature to hide away. Vince was becoming her safe house- it was easy to talk to him about her troubles. He is her husband- her confidant- and he always will be there.

**Well there you go people! Please review!**


	6. Time to Grow Part One

**Hey fellow Capers! I've got a bit of an announcement. Since this story is supposed to be a Season 2, I've planned a total of 20 chapters, or 20 episodes. It probably will take a bit of time to write each episode, but I will try to bring you the best episodes I can. **

**Many thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter, I appreciate your constant reviewing. **

**Now, as of the moment I have some fluff planned out for a while. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Six- Time to Grow Part One**_

Ever since she was a little girl, Orwell always wanted a family of her own. Now she was married to the most wonderful man out there, and she had her adopted son who she loved dearly. She had a lot of things some girls would _never _have, and yet, she wanted just a little more. She wanted the choice of having her own baby; to have the chance to carry it for nine months, bonding with it more and more. Only, she wasn't sure if her husband did or not. She was afraid to tell him, afraid of rejection.

***The Cape***

It first started out as a thought. The blogger had thought about what it would be like to have her own child. She had spent most of the day thinking of names, and what he or she would look like. When she realized just how deep in thought she had gotten, she pulled herself back into reality. Orwell thought it was just wishful thinking on her part and that she and Vince both wanted a child together.

Only it wasn't. Vince had also been thinking about a new addition to the family. He thought that Orwell was a wonderful mother, not to mention he always wanted a bigger family. He had even asked Trip what he thought about it; unfortunately, he repeated the "I'd rather have a dog speech," So the Cape had to go with his gut feeling and talk with his beautiful wife.

Vince and Orwell were lying in their bed one early morning, watching the news and drinking their first cups of coffee.

"So Orwell." Vince started, looking over at his wife.

"Yes honey?" The blogger asked.

"I want to talk to you about something." Vince said.

"Okay. Go ahead." Orwell said, giving him her attention after setting her cup to the side.

"What do you think about having a baby? I've been thinking a lot about it and I think we should." Vince said gently taking the blogger's hand in his own.

"I couldn't think of a better idea." Orwell said as her smile grew with each passing second.

"Really? You mean you're really ok with this?" Vince asked in residual shock.

"Of course I am honey. I have been thinking about this as well." Orwell said squeezing his hand.

"I thought you wouldn't agree." Vince said.

"And I thought you wouldn't either." Orwell added.

They both stared at each other for a moment, feeling silly for doubting their partner in the first place.

"I guess we made a fool out of each other didn't we?" Vince chuckled.

"Yes we did. I am glad we did though. Having a family had always been something important to me. My family was torn apart from me, I want to have the opportunity to give what I never got after my mom passed." Orwell said.

Vince took Orwell's chin into his palm and they locked each other's mouths into a long, passionate kiss. When they broke a part for a breather, Orwell spoke; "It's nice to know you feel that way." She rested her forehead against his and smiled at him. The cape enveloped Orwell into his arms and just began to hold her close, soaking in the love.

***The Cape***

Within the next few weeks, The Cape sat in the living room with Trip as he waited for Orwell. The blogger was feeling a little less than great lately, which got both husband and wife's hopes up. Orwell went to their local pharmacy and picked up a pack of home pregnancy tests. She waited for her husband to get home later that night to find the answer to their question.

Vince felt like he had been waiting for an eternity. Everything always seems to take the longest when you are nervous about it.

When the blogger came out of the bathroom, she descended down the stairs with a smile on her face.

Vince saw his wife get to the end of the stairs and he rushed forward to her. He wrapped an arm around her; "Well?" he asked.

Orwell nodded; "We did it." she said, her pretty brown eyes practically glowing back at him.

Vince swooped his wife up into his arms, gave her a light kiss, and sat her back down on her feet.

Before they had started trying, Vince had lied some ground rules for Orwell about when she _did _get pregnant. She could come to the office but she couldn't get into any stressful situations. Orwell did agree, but she didn't like anyone ordering her around.

Vince then took Orwell's hand and led her back into the living room where Trip was playing a video game. They sat down next to him, which caused him to look at them; "So I'm not getting that dog am I?"

Both parents laughed at the crazy question; "Sorry. No dog kiddo." Vince spoke.

"Besides." Orwell started, gaining Trip's attention; "Lacy hates dogs."

"Haha." Trip started; "I'm hoping you're a boy." the child poked Orwell on her flat stomach; "My friends tell me little sisters won't leave you alone."

"Well if this is a girl, you won't have to worry about her bothering you for a while." Orwell responded.

"I don't think she will bother me anyway. If she is like you, I'm sure she will be really calm." Trip said.

"Unless you get her mad." Vince said, bumping his wife's shoulder.

Orwell gave him a mock shock look and smacked Vince on the arm playfully.

"See what I mean?" Vince grinned and dropped a kiss on Orwell's shoulder; "And it's only going to get worse." he played on.

"Hmm, maybe you should watch yourself then honey." Orwell said, patting her husband's hand gently.

"Nah, I'll just take my chances." Vince said with a cheesy smile.

"Your loss then. Apparently I can bite your head off with my _moments_." The blogger air quoted the word moments.

"But I'll still love you if you do." Vince added.

Orwell smiled over at her husband; "I wouldn't bite your head off anyway."

Vince draped an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

Trip paused his game to look over at his parents; "Hey dad, wanna play a game with me?"

"Yeah sure bud." Vince said. He smiled at his wife and unwrapped his arm from her shoulders to get up and retrieve the other controller for the game.

Orwell watched her husband and son play the videogame together, happy sparkles shining in both of their eyes. They were such a perfect family. She had been staring at Vince for a while when he finally looked back at her and smiled.

"Mom, you're making dad lose!" Trip called.

Orwell froze, that was the first time she had heard him call her Mom. A small smiled etched onto her features, happy to have a relationship with her adopted son like that.

"No one is making me lose because I'm not losing!" Vince called, his eyes fixated on the game at hand.

"Oh no fair dad, you cheated!" Trip cried.

Vince chuckled as their game continued. Orwell then leaned on her husband's shoulder and watched the game continue with a content smile on her face, and a hand on her stomach.

***The Cape***

In Owl Island Prison, Peter Fleming was rotting where he had belonged at all along. The split sides in him had other plans they wanted to accomplish. Neither of them wanted to be in Prison, but Chess wanted to kill everyone to get out. Peter Fleming however, had his own plan to escape. It would take time and the right planning.

Fleming remembered his daughter, Jamie. If he could get the Prison guards to believe he was going completely crazy, and will remain that way until he saw his daughter. He would guilt trip Jaime so much, he could trick her into letting him escape. After all, he committed into raising her.

***The Cape***

It was another interesting day at the Faraday home. Orwell, Vince, and Trip were hanging around the house with their neighbors Libby, jack, and Brandi. Normally, Libby would call Orwell and by the next ten minutes, Libby recruited her family over to the Faraday home.

Libby had called Orwell and said that she had to talk to her about something; without hesitation, the blogger invited her friend over.

The girls sat on the couch and talked while the guys went wherever for "guy talk," and the kids sat on the floor and played games.

Looking at her friend with utmost concern, Orwell asked; "So what's going on?

Libby looked at her friend for a moment like she didn't know what she was talking about, then it hit her; "Oh! It's nothing about me, but I remember you and Vince saying you were from Palm City, so you would've had to know about that Peter Fleming guy right?"

Orwell tried not to flinch as her best friend mentioned her father's name; "yes, we are familiar with him, why?"

"He is going totally loco! Throwing fits about seeing his daughter. That his daughter Jamie will show his innocence or some crap like that." The blonde said.

Orwell squeezed the pillow that was lying on her stomach; "How is he even going to find her, being in jail like that?" the blogger asked.

"Well the Police have given in and are searching for the daughter now I'm guessing. They have pictures and investigators on the clock 24/7." The blonde answered.

Orwell didn't respond. She stared down at her lap as her mind traced over what her friend had just told her. Her nightmare was coming true; her father was looking for her.

"Orwell, helloooo?" Libby asked, waving her newly manicured fingers in front of her face.

The blogger jolted back into reality only to give her a quick look; "I'm sorry. I'll be right back, this baby must think my bladder is a pin cushion." she said as she got up with a hand on her slightly protruding bump. Orwell told the trough, but she went to see her husband afterwards. She pulled Vince to the side and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Baby what's going on?" Vince asked.

"It's about Fleming." Orwell started in a business tone. Her husband knew she reserved that tone only for when something serious was going on.

The Cape looked over at his blonde friend and said; "Give me a minute Jack." After his friend nodded, Vince took Orwell into a desolated area of their home.

When they got into the room, they both gave each other nervous glances; "What about Fleming, Orwell?"

"He is going to try to escape." Orwell started.

Vince studied his wife with a perplexed look for a moment; "How can he do that? Orwell there are so many guards there in that prison."

"He is going to use me." Orwell paused seeing Vince freeze; "Libby said he is faking a scene about me proving his innocence."

"How does Libby know?" Vince asked.

"It's all over the news." Orwell responded.

"He won't find us." Vince replied in a soothing voice.

"He found you before, didn't he?" Orwell asked.

Vince got a flashback of it all. The phone call. Seeing Dana dead, rescuing his son. Fighting with Chess and turning him into the police.

"I don't know how to keep him from finding me." Orwell said as a hitch caught her breath.

Vince wrapped Orwell in his arms; "Orwell everything will be ok. I won't let _anything _happen to you."

"I've never been so scared Vince." Orwell broke into a sob. She rested her head under his chin and hugged him tighter to her.

"I've got you ok? I've got you and I always will." Vince whispered into her ear.

_To be continued….._

**Oh yeah, look what I did, I pulled a cliffy out of a hat! Oh, you'd rather have a bunny out of the hat? Me too… Anyways, please review and I'll bring you the second part as soon as possible!**


	7. Time to Grow Part Two

**Hey everyone! I don't have much to say so here's the next part!**

**Many thanks to: XellossMetallium and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter!**

**I don't own the Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Seven- Time to Grow Part Two**_

It had come to this point. The point that it was now or never. Today, Orwell had no more choices… she had to go visit her father. The blogger knew that if she didn't go now, her family would be in danger. Vince hated to come back here, but he sure as heck wasn't leaving Orwell to go to that Prison alone in her vulnerable state with her going into her 4th month of pregnancy.

It had taken a lot to crack Orwell's shell. About a month had passed and Fleming was still the talk of the news. Apparently he still was having his "people" search for Jaime. The blogger had a feeling that things were going to get _much _worse if she didn't go set things straight.

So now Vince and Orwell were going to Owl Island Prison; Trip was with Libby and Jack for the time being. Vince didn't like this one bit, but he thought that maybe this last confrontation would give his wife the mental closure she needs.

***The Cape***

The car ride to the Prison was pretty tense. Every passing moment, Orwell grew more and more anxious. She was going face to face with the man that had sent her mental self spiraling downward. The blogger was ready to have her life back.

Vince watched his wife every now and then; she kept her normal cool composure and stared out the window. He knew now that her cool composure normally meant something was really wrong.

"Orwell you don't have to do this." he started.

Orwell looked over at him; "You might want to have said that a little earlier honey."

"Well, I knew you weren't going to listen anyway." Vince said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

The blogger spared her husband a smile; "I don't expect you to go in with me you know." she said, intertwining her fingers between his.

The Cape met his eyes with hers for a moment before returning back to the road. He then squeezed her hand; "Do you really think I am leaving my pregnant wife to fend for herself with a killer?"

"Not really. But there will be guards everywhere." Orwell said.

"True, but there is no way I am leaving you alone." Vince said.

Orwell sat her husband's hand on her belly and placed her hand over his, strumming her thumb against the backside of his hand; "I appreciate all of this."

"You're worth it." Vince responded, pausing when he felt a flutter under his fingers. It caught the Cape off guard, he looked over at his wife and she had a smile on her face.

Vince had often felt Trip move when he was inside of Dana, but something was different about this. Maybe it was because of Orwell, he had never thought he and his mysterious sidekick would be here right now… married and expecting a baby.

"Hey." Vince broke the silence; "I love you."

"I love you Vince." Orwell replied.

The Cape ran his hand across Orwell's abdomen once before he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

Orwell stared out the window once again, smiling to herself as her husband-once again- made the situation a little more bearable.

***The Cape***

The Owl Island Prison was one that you would never forget. You know how some Prisons are kept clean and tidy, a movie every Sunday… etc? well this prison was anything but like that. These prisoners were kept locked up in their jail cell until it was either dinner time, their time to go in the weight room, or they had either a visitor or a phone call. The cells were kept sparse and everything was highly monitored.

When Vince and Orwell arrived at the Prison, the blogger tried to keep her composure calm, but her husband could tell she was hysterical inside. The Cape just took the blogger in his arms as they walked into the Prison. They came upon 2 bulky men in uniform that were standing by the front doors. The guards looked at the couple and waited for them to speak.

With all hysteria and fear gone from the blogger's voice, she started; "I'm here to see Peter Fleming."

The one guard looked at the other, then the other asked; "And you are?"

Trying to keep the venom out of her voice, she answered; "His daughter."

"Well it's about time you got here. Your Dad hasn't shut up about you." One of the guards spoke as the other opened the door for the couple to pass through.

A shiver passed through Orwell, but she just walked into the prison with Vince walking in beside her, holding his hand on the small of her back protectively.

As they walked further, a different guard approached them; "So you're Jamie Fleming?"

"That isn't my name anymore. I am married." Orwell said, her voice had gone edgy. Vince slinked an arm around Orwell, she looked over at him and instantly calmed.

"My mistake then." He paused; "Well we need to take your things before you go to see him. Safety protocols if you will."

The couple nodded and put their things to the side that weren't allowed. The guard then looked back at Vince and Orwell and said with a nudge of his head; "Follow me."

The first set of cells were the ones that Peter Fleming were locked up in.

The guard walked into one of the cells and got Fleming's attention. What he did to him was unseen by Vince and Orwell, but they did hear the guard say to him; "C'mon let's go, you have a visitor."

Vince and Orwell were brought into a room with a wooden table and chairs on both sides. Surely enough, the man that had caused Orwell so much trauma came in afterward with a guard just shy of the door.

Orwell had sat down very calmly with Vince standing over her. Fleming sat down opposite them with a smirk upon his face.

"Well, well, well. It seems I did you a favor killing your wife, didn't I?" Fleming asked Vince.

"I'm not here to talk to you. She is." Vince said, all the power in his tone was hostile.

Fleming's eyes looked over his daughter; "Jaime, my dear. Look how beautiful you are. Your mother is shining through you."

"Don't you sweet talk me. That is reserved." Her tone was quiet until she continued with; "For someone who was there in my life!"

"Darling I was there for you. Your mother's death tore you up, I'm sure there are things you don't remember." Fleming said.

"No, I remember it all! You were the worst father. And now what… you expect me to lie your way out of this jail cell?" she laughs bitterly; "I hope you rot in here."

"Must be the pregnancy hormones talking. I'd never hurt you." Fleming said. His voice was calm, but his eyes held fire.

"You liar! I was- You cannot sit here and-" Orwell trailed off as she began to sob. The blogger tried her best to calm down, and Vince was right there for her.

"I would never hurt you darling daughter. Tell them I'm innocent."

This stopped the blogger's tears. She began with a sharp edge to her voice; "Innocent? I have permanent scars from when you beat me to try and keep me from telling anyone _you _killed my mother! You are the person that ruined my life!"

"I'm sorry." Fleming said, still in the gentle tone.

"What?" Orwell froze; "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I have been power hungry and now I am nothing." Fleming said.

Orwell laughed once again; "Sorry? Do you expect me to forgive you and say to them-" she pointed outside; "Oh my father shouldn't be locked up, he's good now!" she paused, choking back a tear; "You make me sick."

Not giving him another chance, the blogger took her husband by the hand and left her father, not once looking back.

***The Cape***

Just like the ride to the prison, the expecting blogger was quiet, only this time, there was a tight tension that clung to the air.

During the drive home, not a lot of words were being said. Every now and then, Vince would start up a conversation, but he knew Orwell just needed some time for herself, there was no use in hovering over her.

When they did go home after picking up Trip, Vince told Orwell got go lie down and rest. Normally she would protest; she would say she is fine, but not now. She knows her husband knows her too much to fake being fine. The blogger lied down on her bed with Lacy and a blanket. Whenever she feels sad, her cat always comes to Orwell without her calling. Lacy just stretched out on her lap and curled her paws at Orwell's face and purred loudly in her ear. The blogger ran her fingers against her cat's ears and said; "Lacy, what would Mommy do without you?"

The cat meowed and sat up, rubbing her face against her owner's.

As for Vince, he was finding it hard to leave Orwell upstairs, knowing she was breaking inside. The Cape was sitting downstairs with his son at the kitchen table as he worked on homework. Trip noticed his dad was looking at the stairs constantly. Finally, he told his dad; "Just go check on her Dad."

Vince looked back at his son once and got up from his chair. He walked upstairs and eased their bedroom door open. Orwell was calmly stroking her cat with a free hand on her protruding belly. The blogger then looked at her husband with a small smile; "Couldn't stand it could you?"

Vince came into the room and shut the door behind him. He then sat down on the edge of the bed next to his wife and responded; "Not at all." With a gentle smile on his face.

Orwell took the hand from Lacy's back and put her hand on top of Vince's; "Well I'm glad to have your company."

Vince lifted their hands and kissed them tenderly; "How are you?"

Orwell took a deep breath; "I'm getting better. You?"

"I'm just fine." Vince answered, strumming his thumb against the backside of his wife's palm. His eyes trailed to Orwell's belly where her free hand rested; "How's it going in there?"

"Fine. The baby had been moving a lot since I've just been laying here." Orwell said.

Vince smiled at her and then he took both of his hands and put one on either side of the blogger's stomach. Orwell just watched her husband as he leaned down and talked to their unborn child. It made Orwell happy that she could make her husband so happy with their new family.

"Just think." Orwell started, "In a few weeks, we can finally start calling him or her a name."

The Cape kissed his wife's baby bump and then he kissed her on the lips; "The fun is just beginning." Vince stared into Orwell's brown eyes with a soft look of his own.

"I'd never want to spend it with anyone else." Orwell said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

It has been shown that no matter what is going on in their lives, Vince and Orwell will always shine through with their love.

**Kay guys, that includes another episode/chapter.. whatever way you wanna look at it! Please review!**


	8. Not what she expected

**Okay so obviously real TV shows wouldn't air episodes back to back like this, but… I bet they aren't cranking the ideas out as fast as I am either! So here is 2x08 for the Capers out there!**

**Many thanks to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Eight: Not what she expected**_

Trip Faraday had never had a birthday party quite like this. Normally it was very low key with his Mom and Dad, but with his Dad and Orwell, they decided to make it a little more special.

Orwell had mentioned to Vince about throwing a birthday party. The blogger remembered the time when she had her last birthday party before her mother died. No matter how terrible her life was, her mom always tried to make her birthday wonderful. Now she wanted to do the same for Trip. He is a good kid and he deserves to have a memorable birthday.

Turns out, Trip invited a few of his friends from school, and Vince invited some of their relatives. The party wouldn't last long, but there would be time to schmooze and visit before the food would be served.

The party itself didn't hold a lot of guests anyway. About 5 of Trip's friends from school, The Bells of course, Vince's parents and sister Michelle along with her husband and their 14 year old son Andrew. The Cape even asked if Dana's parents would like to come to the party, they of course were more than delighted. While Orwell was well aware that Dana's parents knew about her, that didn't stop the expecting blogger from being really nervous. It was at this time that she was scared of being ridiculed by Trip's other grandparents. She was the _other _woman. Dana may have been dead for a while now, but she couldn't help but worry that she would be hated for making Vince be in another relationship so soon.

Orwell knew she couldn't ignore Dana's parents for long, but she couldn't help but contemplate just how long she could take into doing things in the kitchen for the party. Of course, this didn't last long. They arrived earlier than anyone else. Trip led his grandparents and father into the kitchen where Orwell was finishing cleaning up dishes before the party started.

"Grandma, you remember Orwell right?" Trip asked walking up beside his adopted mother.

Orwell turned around and put the dish towel that she was using down in the sink. Her heartbeat increased as both elders looked at her and then back to their grandson.

"Of course we remember her." Dana's mother- Ginger- piped up in a tone that shocked the blogger.

Vince came up to his wife and spoke to her in a whisper; "They just stopped by to visit for a few minutes, but they can't stay for the party. You wanna go with us to the living room before they leave?" Orwell gave him a look and he continued; "It'll be fine baby."

The blogger smiled a bit and then spoke to the elders; "Let's all go to the living room, shall we?"

Orwell had been overreacting from the start. Dana's parents really didn't care that Vince was in a new relationship. They had said that Dana wouldn't have wanted Vince to be miserable and lonely.

After some conversations here and there, Trip opened up a few presents from his grandparents before they had to leave. Trip was sad to see them go since he doesn't get a chance to see them often; Orwell on the other hand, was happy to feel like she didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore that day. Vince knew more than well that Orwell was uncomfortable, so he was glad to have his wife take a breather.

The blogger stayed sitting down on the couch as Trip left to go to his room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, the next moment she opened her eyes to see piercing blue eyes staring back at her. The blogger looked up; "Hello to you too."

Vince grinned and sat down next to his wife. He slung an arm around her and kissed her cheek; "You ok?"

Orwell smiled and stared into his eyes. That is one thing she will always love about Vince, he is so caring; "I'm ok."

"Good." Vince replied, followed by Orwell resting her head on the Cape's chest, nuzzling into his warm neck. He put his chin on the top of her head and wrapped her into his arms. The blogger sighed contently; "Can we stay like this forever?" she asked.

As if right on cue, the doorbell rang. Orwell made a slight whine and said; "I guess that answers my question."

The two unlocked from each other's grasp and walked to the door. When the expecting blogger opened up the door, there stood 11 year old Mitchell- a friend from school- with his mother who was dropping her son off for the party.

"Hello." Orwell greeted with a welcoming smile; "Would you like to come in?" she asked the fellow mother.

"No thanks." The woman dismissed; "I have to go drop my older son off at his friend's too, so I cannot stay."

"Alright well the party ends around 5 so you can come pick him up then." Orwell said.

The woman smiled, squeezed her son's shoulders and turned to go back to her car.

Orwell looked down at the child; "Trip is up in his room if you'd like to go see him" she said after they were inside the house.

Mitchell nodded and headed upstairs to see the birthday boy.

The blogger then looked at her husband and said; "I suppose I should go to the kitchen. Can you be the door man for when the guests arrive?" placing a hand on her husband's chest.

"Sure can." Vince said looking down at her.

Orwell raised to her tiptoes and kissed her husband; "You're a saint."

Vince took her hand that was on his chest and kissed it lightly; "I will do anything for you. You should know that already."

The blogger smiled back before they went their separate ways.

***The Cape***

Guests were steadily coming in. Friends and family, adults and children, were all inside the Faraday home.

Orwell had her work cut out for her making food for all of the company. It wasn't hard; the blogger always had a knack for cooking, it wasn't a problem. She made a spread of food the previous night, all she had to do was put some finishing touches to it. Then she had to finish her son's birthday cake. She didn't really _have _to make one, the supermarket down the street was open 24/7, she just chose to. The expecting blogger moved around the kitchen swiftly as the commotion of some of her guests came closer. She looked towards the door and noticed Vince's younger sister Michelle coming into the kitchen.

Michelle Bryant is the 33 year old girl version of her brother Vince. She looks exactly like him, it was a wonder why those two weren't twins separated at birth.

"Hey Snow White! Where's those Seven Dwarfs?" Michelle came in joking.

Michelle lives in South Carolina as well, so she is all the time at the beach; meaning the blue eyed brunette always has a tan. Orwell's sister-in-law has a very quirky attitude.

"Hi Michelle." Orwell said with a laugh.

Michelle walked forward and hugged her sister. She pulled back and looked at Orwell; "Look at you twinkle toes! You're getting so big! Vince told me and I couldn't wait to see you! Congrats!" she hugged her sister again.

The blogger hugged her sister back and laughed at her happy-go-lucky attitude.

The blue eyed brunette unlocked from the blogger's hug and asked; "So how far along have you gotten?"

"Just about 5 months." Orwell answered, turning back around so she can finish the last minute things.

"Oh my gosh, you need to call me when you come back with the gender results! Better yet, I'll just have Austin bring us to your house and we can have a baby shower for the bundle of joy!"

"You don't have to do that Elle-" Orwell started.

"Yes-huh!" The older brunette piped up as she watched Orwell take the cake pan out of the oven. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Orwell sat down the pan on a few pot holders to cool off, she then answered; "Um there should be some cake pan racks in the pantry. Do you mind getting that?"

"Not at all." Michelle answered, turning to open the white pantry door.

The older brunette handed the cake racks to the blogger, she took them with a grateful smile.

"Want some help with decorating the cake?" Michelle asked.

Orwell gazed up at her from her eyelids and said; "Sure, that would be great."

Michelle went to wash her hands so she could help out the pregnant blogger.

With 4 hands instead of 2, the cake was decorated and ready to go in no time.

***The Cape***

The dining room was abuzz with all kinds of conversations once the meal was served. When the time was right, Orwell grabbed her husband's attention to help carry the cake and cake plates into the dining room.

They came out of the kitchen and placed the cake in front of Trip. Carefully, Orwell lot each of the candles she placed on the cake. Followed by the course of the room belting into the "happy birthday" song.

Everyone ate their own piece of cake and gave compliments to the chef. Orwell picked up the plates and was about to take them to the kitchen when Trip called out for her; "Thank you."

The blogger turned around and gave him a smile. "My pleasure hun."

Vince just watched them and had no doubt in his mind that Orwell was the greatest woman in the world.

***The Cape***

Pretty soon, Trip was allowed to open his gifts. The gifts contained everything from a new game system to clothes.

As the guests left the Faraday home, they wished Trip a happy birthday, and wished Vince and Orwell all the luck with their baby.

Now the blogger lied stretched on her husband while they rested on the couch. Trip of course was oblivious to them, playing his new games on the Nintendo D.S. he had at his face.

Orwell rested her head against Vince's and melted into his touch; "My ankles are swollen. Not a beautiful thing about pregnancy." She spoke.

"You've worked hard today." Vince said, pressing his lips to Orwell's once.

Orwell looked over at her son and smiled gently; "As long as he's happy."

"I love you for that you know." Vince started.

"What? Oh I knew it! You married me for my cooking." Orwell said with a teasing smile.

"Haha. But no. I married you for your heart. Your heart, your beauty, and yes, even your cooking." Vince smirked back at her.

"Hmm. What a lovely thing to say." Orwell spoke nuzzling closer to her husband.

This pretty much silenced the room. Vince knew Orwell was in a desperate need of rest. He pulled her into a more comfortable position and let her sleep.

**And this concludes tonight's episode! Please review!**


	9. Prove me I'm wrong

**Howdy do everyone! Here's a new episode/chapter!**

**My thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape, but if I tell you my friends say I look like Summer Glau, does that mean I can go hug David Lyons? Cause **_**that'd**_** be amazing. **

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Nine: Convince me I'm wrong**_

"Okay Mrs. Faraday, remember this gel is going to be cold." The doctor said to Orwell, standing over the examination table.

Today was the date Orwell and Vince could find out the gender of their baby.

The brunette blogger clamped her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip to numb the cool gel like she always did. She looked over at the doctor who studied the ultrasound; "Hmm, everything seems to be going well for your baby."

Vince stood by Orwell and held her hand like normal. They both looked at each other with stars in their eyes.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor asked, giving both mother and father a gentle look.

Vince gave Orwell's hand a gentle squeeze as they both nodded.

The moment was now. The moment they had both waited for since Orwell became pregnant.

"You have a very healthy baby boy." The doctor said looking at the screen.

Orwell ran her free hand along the side of her stomach that wasn't covered in the ultrasound gel; "My precious little boy." she said with a little smile.

Vince's smile couldn't have possibly been wider at that moment. He looked at his wife, then at the monitor. The Cape then dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"How big is he going to be?" Vince then asked the doctor.

She looked at the monitor carefully; "Well he will be a pretty big boy for sure. I'd say a 7 or 8 pounder."

"Isn't that great." Orwell said and sighed to herself.

"Sorry baby, big babies run in my family." Vince said meeting his wife's eyes.

"It's ok. I don't blame you for that like most women do." Orwell smiled.

"That I am glad of." Vince said with a laugh.

The doctor unhooked the machine and said- "You take care of yourself Orwell. Just a little bit longer to go." -to the mother.

"Thank you Dr. Laurence." Orwell said asked as she got from the table.

"See you three later." The doctor waved as she passed by them to leave the room.

Vince and Orwell stood close to each other while The Cape had his arm securely slung across his partner's back; "So are you ready to go?"

Orwell nodded and rubbed her belly to which Vince dropped a kiss on her bump before he took his wife's hand, leading them out to their car.

***The Cape***

Afterwards, The Cape and his sidekick picked up their son on the way home.

As they walked up to him in Libby and Jack's house, Trip remarked with; "You know, I'm Eleven. Practically a man now. I can stay home alone."

Orwell laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders; "Just keep walking hun."

Trip sighed and walked with his parents to the car. When they got home, the couple figured it was the time for him to know about his little brother. So they both sat on either sides of him on their couch and began to talk to him.

"We found out the baby's gender today." Orwell started.

Trip looked at both of his parents and then said; "You're looking at me like I'm not going to like what you're about to say."

Orwell's eyes met with her husband's as they shared a silent laugh; "So you're not going to like having a younger brother?" the blogger asked Trip.

"A brother really?" Trip asked.

"Yes really." Orwell said with a smile.

"Dad, that means we can have more guy time right?" Trip asked Vince.

Every once in a while, Vince would take Trip places like the park or the arcade for a game or so. Now that Vince has two boys, who knows what they could get into.

"You bet kiddo." Vince answered his son, roughing up the hair on Trip's head.

***The Cape***

Orwell couldn't sleep. She tried again and again but every time she closed her eyes, the blogger heard voices. These voices contradicted her own thoughts. She stayed up worrying if she could be the good mother she wants to be. Whether she likes it or not, Peter Fleming exists in her, he lives in her dormant, waiting for the perfect moment to make her life a living hell on earth.

The expecting blogger had left her sleeping husband and stretched out of the couch so she could pull herself together without waking Vince up.

Only this didn't last very long. The Cape woke up and stretched his arms out, the arms meaning to hug his wife before falling back asleep. Only, Orwell wasn't there. Vince sat up, looking to his right where their master bathroom was. He freaked when he saw she wasn't in there either. Vince quickly got out of bed and was on the search for his wife. Luckily, his search ended when he came downstairs and saw Orwell curled up against the arm on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Baby, what are you doing here at 4 in the morning?" Vince asked as he walked in the living room.

Orwell put her book down and looked at her husband who could instantly tell something was off; "I couldn't sleep." she answered.

"So why didn't you wake me? I could've helped you fall back asleep." Vince said.

"I didn't want to bother you." Orwell shrugged.

This was not good. Vince could tell she was pulling away from him. He sat down next to her and didn't touch her; he just looked at her with a gentle expression like he did before they became involved; "Orwell, what did I tell you about _always _being able to go to me about _anything_?"

Orwell sighed; "I know honey, but.." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Baby talk to me…but what?" Vince said, pleading his eyes with hers.

Orwell's heartbeat was racing a million beats per second. Her eyes misted over from the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Orwell." Vince replied warily, reaching out for his wife.

"Vince please, get out of my head." Orwell replied in a soft, edgy tone.

The Cape sat back and gave his wife some room.

The blogger bursted into overwhelming tears. Why was she pulling away from him? Orwell had no reason to be this way with him.

Vince opened his arms and Orwell fell into them with no hesitation.

"I'm so sorry." She broke in between sobs; "I was so used to not opening up to anyone, it was out of habit." she gazed up at him with watery eyes; "Before you, I hid. I couldn't let anyone know the real me. Now… I'm scared of just what the real me is."

"You don't have to be scared. I've seen the real you, and she's beautiful." Vince said smoothing down his wife's hair.

She shook her head; "What if that's not the whole real me…" Orwell started.

"Orwell what do you mean?" Vince asked looking down at her.

"I'm afraid of the possibility that I have the slightest bit of my father in me." Orwell swallowed back a few tears; "I don't want to be a terrible parent."

"Orwell, that is crazy talk. No matter how much of your father may be in you, I can tell you that your heart is full of gold. Pure and angelic." he finished his sentence by pulling his lips over his wife's, comforting her lovingly.

Orwell wrapped herself deeper in the kiss and put the rest of the world on pause. The only people in the world were her and her loving husband who would always be her superhero.

**Please review guys, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise to make a longer one this upcoming chapter.**


	10. Drastic things call for drastic measures

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Cape: Season 2 :] In this chapter, we get more of Orwell's past, so be prepared for some fluff. (:**

**Many thanks (and hugs :P) go out to XxDeathStarxX and XellossMetallium for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Ten- Drastic things call for drastic measures**_

Ever since the night Orwell broke down in her husband's arms, the two have gotten even closer- if such thing was possible.

Vince was well aware that his wife needed him to help her deal with things from her past, he also knew that it was like pulling teeth to get an answer from her about it. The Cape however, was relentless with learning more about his love.

Orwell didn't want to hide away. She loved that Vince wanted to learn more about her past; he truly cared about Orwell and what made her what she is today. He is her Prince Charming who will stop at nothing to make her whole again.

***The Cape***

Today was a nice day out. Vince told Trip to get his baseball gear; they were going to the park. While Trip and Vince played their games, Orwell sat in the park bench and watched from her seat- cheering them both on.

It was so nice to belong to a family that loved her. Sure, she wasn't Trip's real mother, but the boy didn't treat her like an outcast, he treated her like family.

"Nice throw honey!" Orwell called out to her husband. He turned around and grinned at her for a moment. She blew him a kiss; he caught it and turned back around to finish out the game.

Unbeknownst to the expecting blogger, she was being watched from a far.

The figure was her older cousin Jonathan. "Sources" told him that he could find his cousin- who he hadn't spoken to in years- in Myrtle Beach. He decided to pay her a visit.

Once Orwell felt her son flutter inside of her, she turned her view away from her husband and son's game to look down at her belly. She places both hands on her belly and when she did so, she noticed someone had just sat down next to her.

"Hola pretty one." Jonathan said. "Pretty one" had been his nickname for her ever since they were kids. Orwell's mom would always call her that, so it stuck with him.

Orwell was taken aback. She looked at her cousin once more before responding; "Jonathan, is that really you?"

"Of course silly. God, how long has it been?" He asked.

Orwell replied with a genuine smile on her face; "Too long. How have you been?" she reached forward and hugged him gently.

"I've been great! I actually just got back from visiting Uncle Peter, he said that I could find you here."

Orwell froze; "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did I say something wrong? You look pale-_er _tha normal."

"It's just my father and I are not on fellow speaking grounds." Orwell said, careful of what she said. None of her mother's side of the family knew Fleming killed his wife.

"That's too bad. I can't believe he committed all those murders." Jonathan said.

"You'd be surprised what people do." Orwell shrugged.

Pretty soon, Vince and Trip's game was done and they walked over to Orwell.

Not looking up, Vince started; "Hey baby, you ready to-" he looked up; "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin Jonathan. Jonathan this is my husband Vince, and my adopted son Trip." Orwell greeted.

"So you're the man that swept little Jaime off her stubborn little feet." Jonathan said, shaking Vince's hand.

The blogger stood up and walked over to her son and placed her hands on his shoulder; "Did you have fun?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Yep. I'm ready to go home though." Trip said.

Orwell looked to her husband and said; "Honey, I think your boy is worn out."

Vince laughed; "Yeah, I'm pretty beat too."

Orwell said to her cousin; "It was nice seeing you. Maybe we can catch up some more later."

"Yeah. Ditto. That'd be cool cuzzo." Jonathan said.

Awkwardly, Orwell took her son's and husband's hands and held them in her own as they turned and separated from another piece of Orwell's past. One she wanted to get far away from.

***The Cape***

The blogger couldn't have been more happy to be home. At first when she saw her cousin, there was a little light of memories from moments with her mother's side of her family. She was happy to see those- as most of her past was coated in fear, despair, and mystery. She welcomed her family with open arms until he mentioned one thing that made Orwell remember an important factor about Jonathan; he was always on her father's side. No matter how badly anyone wanted him to believe the real demeanor of Peter Fleming, he wouldn't believe them even for a second. Jonathan and Fleming were always close. Many times, the blogger believed that he was being nice to him so he always had someone on his side; other times, Orwell believed her father just liked him better.

Vince wanted to ask Orwell about it, but she was avoiding everyone. You would think The Cape would be used to his wife's behavior, but he _knew _something was wrong. He decided to go up and talk to her when she was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Orwell stood at the stove, stirring the boiling noodles in a pot for spaghetti. She knew that her husband was behind her but didn't say anything until she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his lips at her shoulder; "Hi Vince." she said gently with a smile, putting the wooden spoon that was in her hand into the spoon rest on the stove.

"How are you?" He asked, squeezing her body against his slightly.

Vince felt her shrug; "I'm ok." she said in a monotone.

"Well was there a reason why you have been ignoring everyone ever since we got home?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"I just needed some me time is all." Orwell said.

Vince kissed his wife's shoulder; "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Orwell turned around in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Vince put his hand on his wife's cheek; "I've still got plenty of time before I need to go back into the kitchen, and I could use some time to rest my feet." she said to her husband.

Vince led her to their living room and got Orwell to lay on the couch, lying against his chest. This made Vince content. Anytime The Cape had his sidekick with him, he was so happy, happy to be keeping her from slipping away like he knows could happen.

Vince just looked down at his beautiful wife. She was so fragile, he couldn't help but want to swoop her up in his arms and keep her away from the rest of the world. At this point he held her so gently. His hand extended out to brush the hair out of his love's face. She looked up at him with sad and tired eyes. Vince bent his head and kissed Orwell on the forehead; "I think I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Orwell smiled; "Go ahead and try me."

"You are still thinking about back in the park with your cousin." Vince prompted.

"Unfortunately." Orwell sighed.

"Talk to me." Vince replied.

Orwell looked him in the eyes, ready to ignore his comment and keep him guessing. She was worried that one day he was going to get tired of her baggage and leave her for good. Vince's eyes just pleaded with hers, she took in a deep breath and started; "Seeing him just made me think of my past."

"That's understandable." Vince answered.

"One would think. But.." she bit her bottom lip; "None of them were good memories. Apparently he went to see my father. When he said that, I remembered why I stopped speaking to him."

"Why is that?" Vince asked, gently caressing the side of Orwell's jaw.

"Because my father and him were always close. When I started ignoring my father, he started abusing me to the point where I couldn't be seen out in public. My father kept me from seeing Jonathan, and he thought it was me who didn't want to see him… all because of Fleming." Orwell explained, playing with a loose string on her husband's shirt.

"Orwell, how were your relationships with your other family members after your mom died?" Vince asked, looking into her eyes once again.

"Poor. I barely saw much of them. My father made sure I wouldn't confess to them about what he did." Orwell said, meeting her brown eyes with his; "When I ran away from him, I lost all contact with everyone. Most of them I haven't seen in years. I didn't want them to lead me back home. That wasn't a home. I was nothing but the subject of Peter Fleming's rage." The blogger tried to keep her tone calm as she could tell her baby was calmly sleeping in his womb.

As Vince listened to his wife, he never stopped comforting her.

As they sat in each other's quiet, Orwell was left to dwell in her past. It all became too overwhelming; she began to weep.

Vince held her closer and whispered sweet nothingness into her ear.

She balled her hand into a fist and clutched Vince's shirt tightly; "Vince." she started in a raspy voice; "Please just make the past not hurt anymore!" she cried.

"Baby I will." he started, his voice thick with emotion; "I'll help you." he added.

There was not a person in the world Orwell trusted more than her husband. And with each and every moment like this, this trust was growing. They were falling in love all over again.

***The Cape***

The months were getting closer and closer to the birth of Vince and Orwell's son they decided to name "Matthew Daniel Faraday." The blogger's pregnancy was going very well. Despite the various bouts of emotion she had been going through, none of it had affected the baby.

The father had enjoyed the experiences he had with his partner. Every day he was preparing himself more and more for the arrival of baby Matthew.

Trip hadn't thought much about being a big brother until he sat on the couch next to his mother who was working away at her laptop. Her belly was pretty far out as she was getting further into her 8th month of pregnancy. Trip looked over at his mother's stomach and his eyes widened at the moment he saw a swift indentation from under her shirt, to which the blogger ran her hand against the side of her stomach.

"What was that? Did he just move or something?" Trip asked in shock.

Orwell looked over at him and replied; "No, that one was a kick. He doesn't have much room not so he kicks a lot just to get comfortable."

"Dad would freak out if he saw that." Trip said.

"It doesn't take much to send him up the wall so you're probably right." she smiled and then lifted her hand from her belly and asked; "Do you want to feel? Babies recognize voices so maybe he will remember yours when he is born."

Trip nervously put his hand on Orwell's stomach and looked back at her; "Why isn't he moving? Isn't he supposed to be?" he asked.

"He doesn't move around all the time. He probably is settling down for a good night's rest." she gave him another look as she continued; "Which you should be doing too."

Trip removed his hand and put it by his side with the other and asked; "When is dad getting home?"

"I just heard from him not too long ago. He is just about home. I'll send him upstairs to say goodnight when he goes in the house." Orwell said, giving her son a goodnight kiss on the top of his head.

"Alright. Night." Trip said getting up from the couch.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Love you." The blogger said in a very motherly tone.

"Love you too." Trip said before going upstairs.

Orwell watched him go upstairs and then turned her attention to the baby that was now moving inside of her again; "So it's just you and mommy until dad gets home." She had bonded so much with this baby; she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms and say that this is her child, her baby boy.

Pretty soon, she heard her husband's voice; "I'm not interrupting bonding time am I?"

Orwell looked in the doorway where Vince came in and walked forward to her, taking her hand in his.

"No, I was just waiting for you." Orwell said with a dainty smile.

Vince bent his head down and locked lips with Orwell; "How's maternity leave going?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Not too bad. I missed you though." Orwell said.

The Cape sat down next to his wife, kissed her belly, and then he kissed her hand that was laced through his; "I missed you too. It was weird not having my side kick around."

Orwell smiled and he kissed her more intimately than before.

When he broke apart from her reluctantly, Vince said; "I love you."

"And I love you." Orwell paused, kissing his cheek; "Trip wanted you to go say goodnight to him."

"I can go do that now. But you need to head to bed yourself. That baby isn't the only one who needs rest." Vince said.

"Alright. I hear you." Orwell said, slowly getting up from the couch.

Vince got up too and kissed the blogger repeatedly; "I'll see you soon."

"You better." She replied with a sarcastic smirk.

**Woo, another chapter come and gone! Please review!**


	11. Daddy knows best

**Hey everyone, I have been on the fan fiction bandwagon lately haven't I? I love the smell of non-writer's block in the morning. (: **

**Anyway, many thanks to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

**Enjoy episode 2x11! **

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Eleven- Daddy knows best**_

For the last little bit of Orwell's pregnancy, Vince hadn't let her lift a finger. She could cook- only because Vince's cooking was never any good- but other than that, the proud father-to-be did everything else around the house. Orwell thought it was sweet, but she wished she could do more for herself. She didn't think it was a big deal. It wasn't really- until Orwell came down with a cold. She had never seen a man freak out so much over a cold than her husband did.

Orwell lied on the couch with an ample supply of stationary needs that was refilled by her husband every so often. This made her think of when Vince came to visit her when she was sick before all of this happened. Things certainly were different and Orwell couldn't help but smile in spite of it all.

The Cape had taken the day off to take care of the blogger and make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

At this point, Orwell had two options, she could go in the kitchen and get a snack like she wanted to, or she could wait for her husband. If she got up, Vince would go on freak-out overdrive. Another growl arose from the expecting blogger's stomach and she decided that she would go to the kitchen, whether her husband saw her do so or not.

Unfortunately, Orwell didn't even get very far from the couch before she started coughing. Vince heard that and peeked his head around the corner to the living room, when he saw her up he started in a wary tone; "Orwell, what are you doing?"

"Going to get a snack," Orwell answered.

Vince walked up to her and replied; "You really shouldn't be up,"

"I feel fine," Orwell said, choking on a cough.

Vince gave her a raised eyebrow expression; "Orwell," he said her name in a playing tone.

"Seriously honey. I can fend for myself," Orwell said.

"I don't doubt that but I want to take care of you," Vince's hand ran across her watermelon sized stomach; "The both of you,"

Orwell put her hand over his; "A little cold doesn't mean the end of the world. I just have a lower immune system because of the pregnancy. We will be just fine,"

"I know. You know that I just worry about my family," Vince said, taking her chin into his hands.

"Yes. And we appreciate that." Orwell smiled again, placing her hand over one of his.

Vince kissed his wife once and noticed her grip on him tighten. He looked back at Orwell's face and she clamped her eyes shut; "Orwell, what's wrong?"

Orwell grabbed her husband by the collar and said against gritted teeth; "Take me to the hospital,"

"What's going on!" Vince freaked.

Orwell gave him an angry look and shook him as she said very fervently; "I'm- in- labor!" When she said _labor_, she shook him the most.

The Cape's blue eyes widened at that statement; "Ok, ok you sit down here-" he sat her back on the couch, ran upstairs to get his son and the bag that was set up for this night.

"Vincent you better hurry up!" Orwell yelled.

"It didn't take long before Vince helped Orwell into the car, and they were on their way to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Orwell was mumbling under her breath about everything.

Vince looked over at his wife and noticed her staggered breathing and he heard her say; "Can't the traffic see I'm in labor here? Get out of the way!" She gritted her teeth against the contractions that were minutes apart.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Vince replied.

Orwell took her husband's hand and squeezed it gently; "I know honey, it's-" she tightened her grip with contractions that were getting worse.

After they arrived at the hospital and was asked what the situation was, the nurses wheeled Orwell into a examination room.

The blogger thought this was pointless, she _knew_ she was in labor. The nurses said that it was mandatory because her water hadn't broken yet.

As Orwell said, she was in labor. It would probably be a _really _long process.

She was wheeled in the birthing room by her husband. The nurses worked quickly to get her on the table and ready for the birth.

The doctor came in and introduced herself to the expecting parents and the eleven year old sitting in the chair opposite from his parents.

"Okay Mr. Faraday, I need you to do something for your wife," The doctor said.

"What's that?" Vince asked.

"Take her for a walk around the hospital floor. It may help her water break,"

He nodded and helped his wife up. With his arm linked through hers and the other arm supporting her back, they walked through the hall.

Orwell whimpered to herself from the pain and Vince kissed her on the forehead; "Hang in there baby, you've got this,"

"I've got this this. I've got this," Orwell repeated until the next contraction surged through her; "Vince, I don't have this,"

"Just think about holding baby Matthew. You've bonded with him this long, it's time for him to become part of our family," Vince whispered.

Orwell stopped and smiled at her husband only to double over in a contraction that _finally _caused her water to break.

Vince picked up his very pregnant wife and carried her back to the delivery room.

***The Cape***

About 12 hours later, poor Orwell was still in the birthing process. She was almost 10 centimeters dilated, very tired, hungry, and feeling the urge to break down and cry.

Vince stood by Orwell like any good husband should and tried to talk her through it. Orwell hated not being in control of her own body, she kept telling herself that it would be over soon.

By the next hour, baby "Matthew Daniel Faraday," was brought into the world. He weighed 8lbs and 4 oz. By the time he was born, Orwell was completely exhausted, she could barely lift her head from the pillow she was laying against. However, once the shrilly cry from the baby echoed through the room, the blogger quickly lifted her head to watch the nurses carry the newborn away.

"Where are they taking him?" Trip asked from his seat that he had woken from at that moment.

"To get him cleaned up," Vince answered still standing by Orwell. The Cape then smoothed the blogger's hair down and kissed her brown locks gently; "How are you doing?"

Orwell spoke above a whisper; "Really, really tired,"

"It's over now, you can rest," Vince said.

Orwell gave him a pointed look; "I am holding my baby first,"

The couple smiled at each other once before the nurses came back with their baby.

The little boy was wrapped in a traditional blue blanket.

"Here is your baby boy ma'am," One of the nurses said, handing the bundle to his mother.

Orwell sat up all the way and gently took her son in her arms.

Baby Matthew stared up at the blogger with big blue eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your Mommy. You remember me, don't you?" Orwell asked, holding her baby's hand carefully.

Her son then grabbed one of his mom's fingers and began to suck on it.

Orwell gave Matthew a light kiss on the forehead and held him closer to her.

Vince then took his younger son's free hand and talked softly to him; "Hey there Matt. I'm your dad. How's it going buddy?"

Matthew tore his eyes from his mom to look at his Dad, and yet he was still sucking on his mother's finger.

Vince looked back at Trip for a moment and gave him a nudge of the head to come over.

The elder son walked over to the side of the bed next to his Dad.

The blogger scooted over and The Cape put his son in the empty spot on the hospital bed.

"Matthew, this is your brother Trip," Orwell said extremely gently.

Trip smiled at his little brother, only to regret that smile when Matthew started bawling.

"What did I do? All I did was smile!" Trip said.

Vince put his elder son down on the ground; "He's probably just tired or hungry," he said.

"I thought I did something," Trip said.

"No. He's just fussy is all," Orwell said, bouncing the baby slightly.

"Mom to the rescue of course," Vince said smiling down at his wife.

Orwell held her eyes with Vince's and smiled back. They held each other's eyes in a stare that silently said everything. The stare was short-living however; baby Matthew started to whimper again.

The blogger whispered to her baby and hummed him a soft little tune that helped him relax and fall asleep in his mother's arms.

***The Cape***

When they finally got to take the baby home, it was a whole new experience.

Orwell and Vince took turns with getting up for the baby. Sometimes they both stayed up to keep each other company.

Now, it was five in the morning. Inside baby Matthew's room, he looked up at the spinning mobile of stars and super hero figures, cooing to himself. Of course, his quiet didn't last for long as the 2 week old began to wail.

His cries bounced through the house and woke the parents up. Orwell was never one for complaining when she heard Matthew cry. Vince was used to it but he still always asked his wife what time it was. The couple then got up and walked into Matthew's room.

"Go sit in the rocking chair, I'll bring him to you," Vince said.

Orwell nodded and sat down in the rocking chair with a towel already on her shoulder and her hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail.

Her heart pounded in her chest anytime anyone else held her baby boy. Anything could take him away from her, never give her the chance for the family she always wanted.

"Hey little guy," Vince spoke softly to his son, who he took in his arms and kissed him on the top of the head. He then gently handed the baby over to his mother.

Orwell took the baby in her arms and instantly calmed. Like when she was in Vince's arms, this made her feel so safe to have her child in her arms. She was finally floating above gravity after so long and no one can take her down.

The blogger soothed Matthew's tears and put a blue pacifier in his mouth long enough to get herself ready to breastfeed her child; something she chose to do on her own. Orwell had read that this was perfect mother-baby bonding; that settled her mind right there.

The way Orwell took care of their child really couldn't cease to amaze Vince. Everyday he learns something knew about his wife, and he never stops falling in love with her.

**Okay that includes tonight's episode! Take care everyone.**


	12. Daddy Bonding

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter!**

**My thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter.**

**Enjoy 2x12 (:**

_**Strong Enough Chapter 12: Daddy Bonding**_

"Baby he'll be fine," Vince started trying to convince his wife it was ok to leave him in charge of their children.

Orwell looked down at her sleeping son who was comfortably lying in his crib; "I know he will be ok but I still don't know honey…"

Vince grabbed his wife by the waist and turned her around; "You have been taking care of us and not doing much for yourself lately; you need a day of leisure,"

Orwell sighed and lied her head on Vince's chest; "I just don't want to leave though,"

"You need to get out to yourself. Besides, didn't you and Libby plan this day out weeks ago?" Vince asked, tightening his arms around Orwell.

"Yes, but I didn't know it would be this hard to be away from my boys," Orwell said.

Then there was a knock at the door, telling the blogger that she had to go.

"Honey if you need me, I'll come right home," Orwell raised to her tip toes and locked her lips against her husband's.

Vince broke their contact, gave her a loving glance and then filled the gap once again with kisses. Once they broke apart again, the blogger pressed her finger to her husband's mouth and smiled; "I love you,"

"I love you too. Have fun," He said giving her a quick yet loving embrace.

Orwell then broke from his arms and reached into Matthew's crib to tuck him in more; "Mommy loves you too," she whispered before looking back at Vince once more, then she walked out to say goodbye to her older son before she left.

Vince checked on Matthew once more before he shut the door to his bedroom. By the time he got downstairs, his wife was walking out of the door.

"See you in a little while honey!" She called as she stepped outside.

What was Vince to do now that his wife was gone? It was definitely time for some Daddy bonding. There wasn't much he could take an infant to, but who knows what they could do to kill time.

He noticed his elder son with a Nintendo D.S. to his face once again. Vince then walked up to his son and sat next to him on the couch.

Trip paused his game and looked over at his Dad; "What are we going to do while Mom's gone?" he asked.

"Haven't figured that out yet. We can't do much because of Matt," Vince said as his mind pondered.

Trip patted his dad on the arm playfully; "It'll be ok Dad,"

Vince looked at his son and laughed; "You just wait. One day you'll have a family of your own to be this way with,"

"Nope. I've decided I'm living by myself with that dog I always wanted," Trip said.

"You say that now. Being a Dad is pretty cool," Vince said.

"Yeah well you're a pretty cool Dad; I can see why say that," Trip said.

"You're a pretty cool kid," Vince said, roughing his kid's hair up.

Almost immediately, baby Matthew started to cry.

Trip looked up at his Dad as he got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said just as he turned to upstairs.

Once Vince had his youngest son in his arms, he took him downstairs to get a bottle of formula Orwell had left in the refrigerator for situations like this.

The baby drank from the bottle with no trouble; Vince had worried if he was going to like the bottle when Orwell had been feeding him a different way this whole time. By the time Vince had fed a full bottle to his infant son, the house phone rang. Surprisingly, Matthew just looked at his Dad, no cries came from him.

The Cape put his son in a bouncing chair that played a soft lullaby so he could answer the phone.

He reached for the nearest handset and answered it as he went back to sit back and watch over his infant.

"Hello?" The Cape answered.

It was Orwell. She had tried again and again to keep herself from calling and checking in, but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hi honey, how are things?" The blogger asked.

"Things are going great baby. Are you and Libby having fun?" Vince asked.

"Yes we are. Right now we are leaving the theatre, we saw a couple of really good movies. Now we're heading to get something to eat," Orwell spoke.

"_Don't worry, I'm keeping your Princess safe!" _Vince heard Libby cut in.

"Tell her that I know you are in good hands," Vince said, a grin now on his face.

"I will. How is Matthew? And Trip? Oh- I miss you guys so much," Orwell said with a laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Matt is good, he is falling asleep in his bouncy chair and Trip is fine, he has his D.S. attached to his face like normal," Vince paused, he was now smiling down a the phone; "We miss you too and can't wait to see you,"

"I'm glad to hear that," Orwell paused to take a breath; "Well I shouldn't be much longer here anyway. So I will see you soon?"

"Yes you will. I love you Orwell," Vince said.

"I love you too honey," Orwell said before hanging up her cell phone.

Vince then got up and put the phone back on the receiver. When he came back into the room, Trip was looking at his little brother.

"What are you doing?" Vince asked with a laugh.

"Staring contest," Trip answered, his brown eyes were fixated on his brother's blue ones.

"Staring contest with a baby," Vince repeated for clarification.

"Yep," Trip started. Then he squinted his eyes at Matthew; "Hey a spit bubble is distracting. That's enough for disqualification,"

Vince laughed at the development that was going on between the two boys, he could tell this was going to be interesting when they got older.

***The Cape***

Orwell and Libby hadn't been able to hang out much lately because of the baby so they both appreciated this day out.

"So how is big brother handling the new baby?" Libby asked at dinner once they were sat down at one of the blonde's favorite restaurants.

"Very well actually. He doesn't seem to mind at all. He is becoming a big helper with the baby believe it or not," Orwell answered placing a napkin into her lap.

"That's good. Brandi would never be that helpful if Jack and I had another baby, she would be the jealous type," Libby said.

"Well they all will be jealous at one point, that's only natural," Orwell said.

"True but Brandi just flat out is a Momma's girl. I couldn't do that to her," Libby said.

"Trip tried to say he'd rather want a dog but I was already expecting," Orwell said.

"He wasn't happy at first?" Libby asked.

"He was wary at first, but now it's like these two inseparable," Orwell smiled.

"Won't that be fun when they get older," Libby said.

"They will be a handful," Orwell said as she thought about that part of the future.

***The Cape***

As the clock struck by each minute, Vince waited for his wife to get home. They had been together for a while because of the new baby; so they had to get used to being apart from each other for greater lengths of time.

However, when she did get home, Vince couldn't have been more happy to see her.

Orwell walked through the front door and hung her jacket and purse on the coat hanger by the door. When she walked down the hallway and into the living room, Trip was on the couch watching TV, but no Vince nor Matthew.

"Hey Trip," The blogger began.

Trip smiled over at the brunette, to which she hugged the boy and planted a kiss on the top of his head; "Where's your Dad?"

"Upstairs putting Matthew to bed," Trip replied.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll be right back," The blogger then made her way upstairs to see her husband.

She peeked her head around the corner and saw Vince tucking his son with a soft smile on his face. Orwell walked into the room and spoke quietly; "How's he doing?"

Vince turned around and slipped an arm around her waist as she walked up to him; "He's doing good," he paused and bent his head down to kiss his wife; "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did. How was your day?" Orwell asked.

"Nothing special. Just a low-key day with the boys," Vince said.

"Well I'm sure they enjoyed the Daddy-bonding time," Orwell said.

"Let's hope so," Vince said with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

Orwell put her hand on her husband's chest and studied her dainty hand with a gentle expression as she said; "I know you wish it was a day of baseball games and older boy things though,"

"Hey why would you think that?" Vince asked tilting her head up by the chin; "I am glad we have Matthew,"

"I know you are. I just hope you aren't hoping for an extravagant life," Orwell said, she was now resting her head against Vince's chest.

"What does this have to do with me not being able to play baseball with Trip?" Vince asked, he was now very confused.

"It doesn't, but it occurred to me that having a baby puts stress on the couple. I know I had to watch my parents' marriage crumble," Orwell said.

"Our relationship isn't going to crumble. We are not your parents and we never will be. Baby look at me"- She did so- "I love you more than you will ever know. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Okay?" Vince gingerly rubbed her back as he tried to consult whatever was going on in her head; it happens so out of the blue anymore.

Crazy things are about to break down; Vince and Orwell are going to need each other more than ever.

**Uh ohz, a little foreshadowing anyone? Well that's it for now, please review!**


	13. Karma

**Hey guys! I have a new episode for you, and would ya look at that, it's on the day of it's original time slot! Thank goodness for Spring Break.. I tell ya I was about to pull my hair out from all the stress at school. **

**Anyway, my thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter.**

**Here's 2x13, I do not own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough Chapter Thirteen: Karma**_

It has been said that prison is a terrible place for people who have done heinous crimes. Cell mates who are bigger tend to make fools out of the smaller, weaker ones; this was the case for Peter Fleming.

He started out keeping to himself until he got a cell mate. His cell mate was in Prison for killing a guy who robbed his mother. When the guy found out what Peter Fleming did, he began to torment the criminal mastermind. He made him do his laundry, clean the toilet with his toothbrush, and he still yelled at him even if he was doing it right. One day the bigger man got extremely angry and took his rage out on Fleming. After throwing a few punches, the critical blow was when Fleming was thrown to the wall, smashing his skull open against the cement. He was killed instantly; not even getting the chance to fight.

His family was notified, including Orwell. This shouldn't have been mind-shattering to the blogger, and yet it was. He was still her father- and he was still dead. She dreaded seeing her family but she had no choice but to attend the funeral in Palm City; after all, this is her family, no matter how much she tries to deny the fact.

***The Cape***

"I am here for you Orwell. You don't have to hold anything back. I will catch you if you fall," Vince told his wife on the way to Palm City for her father's funeral.

They were given time to get back to Palm City before the funeral. They would stay with a relative of Orwell's for now.

"Thank you Vince. It's not like I was close with my father, but… he was still my only living parent left…" Orwell said.

"It's hard, but you're strong enough to get through this," Vince said.

Orwell smiled; "As long as I have you,"

"Which you always will," Vince said as they pulled into Orwell's grandparents' house.

The blogger had been close with her father's parents when she was a little girl, but as she got older they stopped calling her everyday. Stopped stopping by every so often to spend a day with her. Orwell knew her father had something to do with that, but there was nothing she could do about it.

All tensions between family aside- Orwell knew her family needed her. The blogger got out of her side of the car and went to get her infant. She carried him in his carry on seat as Vince and Trip followed her up to the house.

The brunette blogger knocked on the front door to her grandparents' house and waited for someone to answer the door. Pretty soon a tall and lanky man with off-white hair answered the door. The man had the most gentle look on his face as he studied his granddaughter; "Jaime?"

Orwell couldn't stop her eyes from welling up with tears; "Hi Paw,"

His expression turned into a grin; "My goodness you've grown up quite pretty,"

The blogger smiled and then motioned to her husband and older son; "This is my husband Vince and his son- my adopted son- Trip," She lifted the carrier and said; "This is our son Matthew,"

There was a twinkle in the older man's eyes; "Well come on in Pussycat and family. Your Nanny will be back in a minute,"

"Where did she go?" Orwell asked as they all stepped inside.

"Oh she's just in the other room, let me go get her. Make yourselves home kids," The elder said as he walked towards the back of the house.

Orwell put her baby carrier on the love seat next to her and turned to her husband; "We'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom, it's down the hall on the left," she spoke as Vince looked into her eyes. The same eyes that held tears inside.

The Cape kissed his wife on the side of the mouth for comfort as he passed her to take their belongings into their bedroom with Trip following suit.

While she waited for her grandparents to come back, Orwell sat down next to her baby carrier on the love seat. Baby Matthew looked up at his Mom and gurgled happily.

"Hi sweetie," The blogger said to her son, wiping away the spit that formed on the infant's mouth with her sleeve. She smiled gently when Matthew reached out for his mother.

"Here we go," Orwell said in a gentle tone as she lifted her infant into her arms. The blogger rested her chin lightly on her baby's back and swayed him back and forth slightly.

Vince came back in with Trip shortly after. The father moved the carrier and sat down next to his wife whereas Trip sat across the room in a single recliner.

The blogger smiled at her husband and leaned onto him as they looked down at the baby in Orwell's arms.

"Well isn't this the perfect family," Rang through the room with a sweet, homely voice that could only belong to Orwell's grandmother.

Orwell looked up at her grandmother and suddenly lost her breath as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.

"What, no hug for Nanny?" The elder woman asked with a playful gleam in her eyes.

The blogger gently handed over her baby to The Cape and got up from her side of the love seat. She approached her grandmother warily, being caught off guard when she was pulled into one of the bear hugs that she hadn't gotten after her mother died. It was a refreshing minder that she really did love her relatives.

"It's good to see you Princess," She said, pulling back to look at her gorgeous granddaughter; Orwell had to resist from twitching at the nickname her father gave her when she was four.

"It's good to see you too Nanny. It's been a while," The blogger responded.

Her grandmother nodded; "Too long my dear,"

Orwell bit her bottom lip from the awkwardness in the air. She finally started; "This is my husband Vince, his son- my adopted son- Trip, and our son Matthew,"

The grandmother smiled and went around to hug them all; "It's nice to met you all. Sorry to have you come here on short notice," She looked down for a moment with sorrow on her face.

"It's ok Nanny. None of us knew what was going to happen," Orwell tried to convince her grandmother.

Mrs. Fleming took her granddaughter's hand and squeezed it gently; "You're right. I'm sorry, I should not be falling apart on you,"

"You do whatever you need to do to get through this," Orwell said gently.

"I know you didn't care much for your father after your mother passed- and you had every right, there was no excuse for what he put you through, but- I'm glad you came," Her grandmother held both of the blogger's hands in her own grip now.

"Like I told my husband, no matter what- family comes first," Orwell spoke with a faint smile tugging at her features.

"You have gotten to be a very wise young woman Jaime," Her grandmother said with a warm smile on her face.

"I just learn as I go, nothing special," Orwell said.

"You were always bright and special, don't sell yourself short sweetie,"

"I've been telling her that since the day I met her," Vince said looking right at his wife.

Orwell's grandmother looked at The Cape; "How long have you two known each other?"

"Around 2 years," Vince answered.

"You're keeping her out of trouble I hope," She asked.

"Of course. She was quite the mystery at first, but I still love her no less," Vince answered with his eyes holding onto Orwell's.

"I think that's sweet. You two are probably the sweetest couple I have ever seen. When Jaime stayed here for a while when her parents were going through some hard times, she wasn't one for talking either,"

_Just shortly before Fleming murdered his wife, they were fighting constantly. Half of the reasons why Linda and Peter got into these violent bouts were because Linda wouldn't listen to Peter. She never fell for anything he had to say. He had already tricked her into marrying him once she became pregnant with their daughter Jaime; he wasn't tricking her again. When Linda sent her daughter away to her husband's parents; Peter was furious. Ever since Orwell was a little girl, he had control issues with everything he did. This pretty much pushed both parents to the edge; which most likely lead to Peter killing his wife, Orwell had no problem living with her grandparents. They gave her everything she wanted and needed, Of course she missed her mother- which is only natural, but she enjoyed spending time with her grandparents- and away from her father. Unfortunately, her father was a quick kill joy; he furiously threatened not only his wife, but his parents too- needless to say, they quickly obliged._

_When Orwell was brought home, Peter was angry at her. He tried to abuse her for something out of her control, Linda fought back for her daughter. After this, Orwell's parents wouldn't speak to each other for days. Unfortunately when she thought they were making up, that was the day she found her mother dead. _

Orwell had been lost in thought up until she felt Vince rest his hand on the small of her back; "You ok baby?" he whispered in her ear. She met her eyes with his as he rested his forehead against hers; "I'm ok," she breathed in heavily as she spoke.

Vince kissed her once and then hugged her tighter.

Without Orwell knowing, her grandmother had left to go prepare dinner.

"How long had I been out of it?" Orwell asked.

"About 15 minutes. Your grandmother was talking to me and you just sort of zoned out," Vince said.

"I didn't mean to- I…" Orwell started.

"Hey baby, I understand. It's only normal that you think about your past when you are in the same place that had a big impact on your life," Vince said.

"Vince, what am I going to do? Every single part of my past is getting in my head," Orwell said, resting her head against his chest.

The Cape dropped a kiss on her head; "You are going to lean on me whenever you need me, that's what,"

Orwell breathed in the scent of her husband; "Honey I love you so much,"

"I love you too; never forget that," Vince said.

"I won't," Orwell reached on her tiptoes, taking her husband's chin in her palm to kiss him lovingly.

***The Cape***

The next morning was the funeral, Orwell's grandfather warned her of who all would be there. Basically every member on her father's side would be there. Some she was curious to see, others she really could care less to see.

When everyone gathered around the grave site, Orwell clutched the shoulder strap of the sling that held her baby boy to her chest with one hand and clutched her husband's hand in the other.

The blogger was feeling so much in that moment. Anger, sadness, guilt; you name it, she was probably feeling it.

Anger that her life was so screwed up. Mother killed by father- father killed by jail-mate. Sadness that her father was dead; he hadn't always been the mean and power hungry man he was- no, he had been the perfect father when she was in the early stages of adolescence. She got everything she wanted up until the day she turned 5, that was when he started blaming everything on her. He blamed her for the reason why Linda didn't love him anymore.

Guilt because Orwell felt as though Vince blamed her for Dana's death. Maybe if she had let her father have control of her, he would still have his wife. She would never tell him that she has this fear and faces it everyday.

Orwell was hugged, kissed and talked to by everyone that was at the funeral. She acted with the same cool composure as she always had and tried to keep herself from falling apart like she wanted to. That was until she was met with a pair of brown eyes that mirrored her own. Orwell had never seen this woman before in her life, but they did look _just _alike.

"Do I know you?" Orwell asked.

"No, We have never met before," The girl said.

Orwell's eyebrows furrowed; "Are you related to my father?"

"Yes,"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm your half sister, Alison," The other brunette said.

"I don't have a sister," Orwell answered.

_Peter Fleming had met Alison's mother- Claire Hale when they had just gotten out of high school. Claire wanted to pursue a career in nursing; Fleming wanted her to stay with him. Fortunately for her, she didn't go for that. By the time she had entered school, Peter had found Linda Simpson and got her pregnant. Only something she didn't know was…._

"My father got your mother pregnant as well," Orwell said.

Alison nodded; "I am just a few months older than you are,"

"How did you find out about his death?" Orwell asked.

"My husband's friend told us," Alison said.

"Do you know why he was put in jail?" Orwell asked.

"I know he murdered some people," Alison said.

"He didn't just murder _some _people. He murdered countless of innocent people," Orwell spat vehemently.

When the two sisters got back to their grandparents' house, they began to talk more. The more they talked, the more they found out they had in common. Even Vince and Alison's husband Thomas had a lot in common.

When Orwell and Vince were about to leave to go back home, the blogger was hesitant.

"Baby you ready to go? We gotta leave now if we want to get back home early," Vince said as he stood at the car door.

Orwell looked around and back at her husband; "I don't think I want to leave,"

"Are you saying you want to move back to Palm City?" Vince asked.

"I think," Orwell said.

"We can do that, if this is what you really want, we'll move back here," Vince said.

Orwell was curious as to where her life was going now. Instead of running from her family, she was coming back to them. This was going to be an interesting part of their lives.

**So leave me a review and tell me what you thought? **


	14. Back again

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you.**

**Thank you XxDeathStarxX, for your review last chapter.**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Fourteen- Back again**_

In Palm City, not much was left of ARK. There was a normalcy in the city without Peter Fleming and his gang.

Vince and Orwell moved back to Palm City that Summer so it was easier for Trip. Their new home was actually quite large. There were 2 bedrooms, a master bathroom, a regular bathroom, a nursery, and some study-type rooms along with a separate garage.

The nursery was larger than the previous one and 7 month old Matthew couldn't have been more at home when they moved in.

Their house was located a few miles into the heart of the City. The school was the same for Trip; he was rather happy about not having to meet new friends.

After a long day of unpacking, Orwell went to get into their new Jacuzzi-style bathtub for some relaxation time. What was she thinking- moving back to Palm City? Dealing with a 7 month old who was very quickly learning how to walk and talk is stressful enough. The blogger pulled her hair off of her neck and fitted it into a clip that was on the side of the tub. When the water was filled up with the right level and temperature, Orwell switched off the valve and slipped into the water. Whenever she had a stressful day, she liked to soak in a warm tub with soft music playing in the background. She would do that all the time as a teenager, just to get away from her father. As an adult she did the same thing only with the accompaniment of Lacy. She would sit on the ledge of the tub and watch Orwell. Now she had yet another bathroom partner. After a few minutes alone, the blogger heard a knock at the door followed by a few scratches.

"Come in," Orwell said with a faint smile on her face.

The door opened to reveal Vince and Lacy. The orange fluffy cat ran inside and jumped on the ledge of the tub, rubbing her face against Orwell's chin. While the blogger scratched her cat's ears, she looked over at her husband.

"Hey honey," She said as he came inside as well.

"Can you use some company?" Vince asked shutting the door behind him.

"Of course I can," Orwell smiled.

Vince then removed his old T-shirt and pants he had on and slipped in the bathtub behind his wife, cradling her body against his.

"How's my gorgeous wife?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Orwell leaned her head back all the way on his chest and looked up at him; "Your wife is rather peaceful at the moment, and you?"

"Yeah I'm pretty peaceful. We need it, it's been a long few months," Vince said.

"I'll say it has been," Orwell paused; "But you know how I got through it?"

"How?" Vince asked.

"Because I have you," Orwell said with a smile upon her face.

They began to kiss each other and melt into each other's embrace.

Seeing this and getting jealous, Lacy got up close to the couple and meowed at them.

Orwell broke their contact and rested her head on Vince's neck and eyed her cat.

She cooed once more and stared at her parents.

"You let her in," Orwell gave her husband a look after he gave her one.

Lacy then turned around after she meowed once more. She jumped off the ledge and onto the sink.

Vince looked down at his wife and went to kiss her again.

Orwell put a finger on his lips and looked at him with a teasing smile.

The blogger then kissed him lightly; "I'm sorry honey, you're just so fun to play with,"

"I'm hurt that you think toying with my man emotions is funny, Orwell," Vince said, trying to keep a cheesy grin off his face.

"You're supposed to be a man. No man emotions should get you down," Orwell said patting his chest with a smile on her own face.

Vince grabbed both of her hands and kissed them; "What do you say we go get some rest?"

"Sounds great," Orwell said, stifling a yawn that came over her just thinking of sleeping.

Husband and wife got into their pajamas and walked hand in hand to their bed where they laid down in each other's arms once more. Tomorrow was another day.

***The Cape***

When Vince moved his family out of the city for the first time, he made sure to say goodbye to his friends of The Carnival of Crime. Max was wary of him leaving so soon, but Vince promised to stay in touch.

Now that they were back in Palm City, Vince decided to call his old Carnie friends. The Cape put his phone on speaker phone and set in on the arm of the couch next to him where he held his wife in his arms. Trip was upstairs playing a videogame and Matthew was in his bouncy chair watching a baby program, babbling constantly.

Even though Vince called Max's phone, doesn't necessarily mean it will be Max who answers, this was such the case now.

At the Carnival of Crime, Raia was looking through a magazine when she heard Max's phone go off near by. The Acrobat nearly jumped out of her seat to get to the phone. When she saw the caller ID she yelled out to the other Carnies; "Oh my god! You'll never guess who this is!"

"The Easter bunny?" Rollo retorted.

"Haha. No it's Vince!" She said.

"Vince? Well answer it already!" Rollo said.

"I am, jeeze!" Raia barked as she answered the phone; "Vince! Long time no see!" The acrobat started.

"Hey Raia. How's it going?" Vince asked.

"Great what about you?"

"I've been fine. Julia and I are married now; we have a 7 month old son so things are very good," Vince answered.

"Wow, well… how's it like in South Carolina?" Raia asked only to get the phone taken by Max.

"Hello Vincent," The magician began.

"Hey Max, what are you all up to later?" Vince began, Orwell looked up at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Max asked.

"Well, we have moved back into the area and there are some people I want you to meet," Vince said.

"I will be waiting then," Max said.

"We'll see you around 7," Vince said before he hung up.

Orwell turned around in her husband's arms and asked; "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, why not?" Vince asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know. Were they ok with us being together?" Orwell asked.

"Orwell it wouldn't matter if they were or not. Nothing is going to change how much I love you," Vince reassured his wife with a kiss; "You just need to stop worrying, ok?"

The blogger spared Vince a smile and melted back into his arms. No matter what, he could always calm her down.

***The Cape***

When they arrived at the Carnival of Crime's home, Trip was anxious to meet his father's friends and well Matthew loved to see people period, just as long as his Mommy and Daddy were near by.

"Hey, we're here!" Vince called into the empty room; hoping the others would hear him. He turned to his family and said to his wife; "I'll go tell them we're here. You know your way around the place enough from the few times you've been here with me; I'll be back," The Cape slid his hand across the small of Orwell's back and smiled at her as he walked to where he knew his friends were at. Sure enough, they were all in the same room when Vince came in, they were laughing about something.

Ruvi got a glance of Vince from the corner of his eye and nudged Rollo. He turned around and called our to the Cape: "Hey, what's up Man!"

"Nothing much Rollo," The Cape stepped forward to where his friends were sitting at a table.

"Well, where's your family?" Raia asked.

"Back there," Vince pointed his thumb behind him.

"Bring them here, we won't bite," Max said.

Vince laughed; "I knew that I just didn't know where you guys were,"

"What are you waiting for Vince? We want to see your lovely family!" Raia said.

"Alright. Let me go get them," Vince said going to bring Orwell and the kids to his friends.

He saw his wife holding their youngest son against her chest and rubbing his back gently; the baby was whining a bit. Trip watched his little brother from where he sat next to his mother.

"Orwell, Trip," Vince called to which they looked up.

He nudged his head to where he was coming from; "They're back there,"

Orwell gracefully rose and walked up to her husband, leaving Trip to follow suit.

"So I wasn't wrong when I called her your girl," Rollo said as he saw the family.

Orwell ducked her head to the side where her husband's shoulder was and Vince could've sworn he saw the blogger smile a bit; "No you weren't, this is my son Trip," he placed a hand on his son's head; "And this is the newest member of the gang, our son Matthew," As if right on cue, Matthew looked up at his Dad and babbled; "Daddu!" Followed by some laughter. His mother kissed him on the head, making his laughter last a little longer.

Trip looked around at the Carnival of Crime and went up to Max. Vince had given his son the summary of the Carnies before they had left the house; "My dad said you helped him out a lot,"

"I'm just a magician. Nothing more, nothing less my boy," Max answered.

"Can you teach me some tricks?" Trip asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks," Trip gave him a slightly pleading look; "Maybe I can teach you something,"

Trip turned his head to look over at his Dad; "You have awesome friends Dad,"

Vince smiled at his son; "Glad you're having fun," The Cape and blogger were talking with Raia while baby Matthew was sitting in his carrier that his father had gotten from the car. He was watching everyone while he was sucking in his thumb.

The four family members stayed and visited with the four members of the Carnival of Crime a little bit longer until it started to get late.

When the Faradays returned home, Orwell put her baby to bed.

Vince stayed downstairs and went into the living room, seeing their answering machine blinking from a new message. He sat on their couch fiddling with his phone as he waited for his wife. Once Orwell returned, she sat down next to Vince and leaned on his shoulder. Vince put his phone down and took his wife in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. He had almost forgotten about the message until the machine reminded them with a loud beep.

Orwell made a heavy sigh and Vince rested his forehead against hers once more before he got up to hit the play-back button. Vince sat down and took his wife in his arms once again as they listened to the message.

"Jaime, hey it's Alison. I hope you're sitting down for this because we've got a problem. There's this guy, he says he's your cousin; Jonathan I think he said his name was. Anyway- he's seriously pissed off at you. I thought I would warn you before the storm heads your way. Call me back soon," Then the line disconnected.

Orwell stared ahead wide eyed; "He thinks I had something to do with my father's death,"

"What? How can he?" Vince asked.

"He just does, he has no reason," Orwell replied.

"He would be crazy," Vince said, his eyes hadn't meandered away from his wife's for a moment.

"It must run in the family," Orwell said.

"He can't do anything to you," Vince said, she still refused to look at him.

"Jonathan learned from Peter Fleming. He will try his hardest to do whatever he wants," Orwell said.

**Kay guys, please review.**

**Also, I am working on another Cape story, but this one isn't going to be happy fluff like you're used to reading by me; and to those of you that know and love TSCC, I have another Jameron story coming up as well. **


	15. Rising to Power

**Hey guys, just to warn you all, I am getting ready to time jump by the end of the chapter. It is just a year, but in order to get the plot the way I have it planned out in my head, it just has to be done.**

**My thanks go out to my very loyal reviewer XxDeathStarxX. **

**I do not own the Cape.**

**Enjoy 2x15!**

_**Strong Enough-Chapter Fifth-teen: Rising to Power**_

His uncle's name will not go out in vain. He was a great leader and was framed for what he did… or at least that's what Jonathan Vaughn thought. He was going to try to free Fleming from his jail sentence, but that was when Jonathan found out his uncle was dead. How could Jamie not have told him? He only knew to blame to her now. He will take his uncle's city back for him. His uncle's name will forever rein on, even though he doesn't rein himself.

***The Cape***

Vince had gotten his wife feeling better again. Orwell doesn't know how he does it, but he makes the pain go away.

Today the blogger turns 24. She hadn't even remembered it until she woke up that morning. It had taken every part of her being to get out of bed; Vince had made her breakfast in bed, and pretty soon things got intimate between husband and wife. They had dosed back off for a little while afterwards seeing how it was early morning. Orwell had heard her son's cries through the baby monitor by the nightstand next to the bed.

The blogger put on the robe hanging from their closet door and left her husband who was still sleeping.

She held her baby in her arms and sat on the rocking chair to feed him. Orwell then took him downstairs and put him in his highchair as she started her early morning motherly routine. She turned on the coffee pot and the kitchen TV for some background noise. The blogger then began to fix her husband and older son breakfast. She wasn't hungry anymore from the earlier meal Vince made her but she was sure her husband could still eat something; he had a pretty hearty appetite when it came to his wife's cooking.

The smell of bacon, fried potatoes and pancakes wafted upstairs to The Cape. He came into the kitchen and saw Orwell cooking away.

"Morning again birthday girl," Vince said. He dropped a kiss on her neck as he walked by to get a cup of coffee. He then sat down at the table and greeted his baby boy by shaking his foot playfully; "And morning to you little guy,"

Matthew laughed happily; "Daddu!" He sang.

Orwell smiled to herself. How lucky could she be? She had a wonderful husband, 2 lovely kids, who knows, maybe there will be more some day; "Honey I'm going to do some recon later on," the blogger started, looking back at her husband.

He took his eyes off of Matthew and locked eyes with his wife; "What kind of recon?"

"I'm just going to check some things throughout the city. Luckily I don't have to leave the front door to do so," Orwell said with a smile. She put a good amount of each helping of food on a plate and handed it to her husband. She then turned off the stove and got her own cup of coffee.

"Orwell is always watching, isn't she?" Vince asked.

The blogger stopped at her son and tickled his belly before meeting with her husband's eyes; "I suppose she is,"

They smiled at each other before Orwell sat down at the table and Vince dug into his plate.

"Something smells good," Called Trip as he came in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Orwell rose from her seat and squeezed Vince's shoulder as she walked to make her son's plate.

She sat it in front of him as he took a seat next to his little brother; "What do you want to drink Trip?"

"Just juice," Trip answered.

"Apple or orange?" Orwell asked.

"Apple," Trip said.

Orwell smiled and poured a glass of apple juice, placing it in front of the boy when it was full.

"Thanks Mom," Trip said.

The blogger took her seat and looked over at Vince once before she averted her gaze to look at her lap.

Vince looked over at his wife with concern; "Hey you ok Orwell?"

She nodded. He eyed her but then smirked.

A shrilly cry came from baby Matthew. Orwell rose and picked her son up, taking him to the changing station they had set up for him in the bathroom downstairs. She sat him on the station and noticed he had something attached to his shirt.

"What do you have here sweetie?" Orwell asked. She studied it further; it was a note. She pulled the note off and read it to herself; "_Will you marry my daddy again?" _it even had another ring taped to it. The ring was so gorgeous; it had three stones and their initials engraved on the side.

Vince sat at the kitchen table with a smug smirk on his face. He had placed that note on the baby just after Orwell had gotten up to fix Trip's plate.

The blogger had to resist the urge to squeal or even cry. She put the note and ring to the side to clean her baby up. Matthew crashed against his mother's shoulder when she lifted him into her arms again.

The other boys had moved into the living room, so Orwell placed her baby in the bouncing chair he always ends up falling asleep in.

The blogger stood in front of The Cape with a smirk; "You think you're cute don't you?"

Vince swooped her into his arms; "No, but I _know _I'm in love with you,"

"I know I'm in love with you too," She gave him a feather-like tender kiss and relaxed against him.

"Will you marry me again?" Vince asked in a loving tone.

"Yes I will," Orwell said in a tone just as soft and loving.

"Do you want me to hold onto this?" Vince asked motioning to the ring.

"No. I've got an idea," Orwell got up and quickly shot upstairs to her room.

She came back downstairs with a single chain from a necklace; "I'll put the new one on my finger and keep the old one threaded through this chain,"

"I think that's a great idea," Vince said slipping the new wedding ring on her third finger. He pulled her in for a breath stealing kiss afterwards. There were no words in the world ot describe how much he loves his sidekick.

***The Cape***

Even as a child, Orwell was fascinated with computers and technology. She would stay on the computer for hours, even while the neighbor kids played outside.

Her mother and father always tried to get her outside, but she was more interested in the computer. It started as searching little questions and reading all that came up on various search engines.

Then it came to the point where she began to search her family history, then the history of others. People fascinated her; she thought that the dynamics of a television drama were fabricated far from the truth, but really in the big scheme of things it wasn't, it was just like real life.

When Fleming found out all that his daughter knew about his background and ARK's history, he figured he had to be careful around his tech-savvy daughter.

By the time Orwell left her home, she vowed to herself that no matter if anyone would see her, she would always keep an eye on everything and everyone. That was when Orwell started her blogs.

Only, she wasn't the only one who was tech savvy in the family. Jonathan knew a thing or two about it due to what Orwell taught him when they were young.

When Orwell and Jonathan no longer saw each other, he took learning more into his own hands. His new founded tech knowledge was what led him to his cousin. He knew about her husband, knew about her; when he went to visit her, he just wanted to prove to himself that Orwell was still the same Jamie he knew some odd years ago. Everything looked fine and good until he found out his uncle was dead. He thought about the motives of why anyone would want him dead. Jamie popped in his mind. She spent ten years of her life trying to put her father behind bars; why wouldn't she spend another year trying to get him killed? His cousin may not pay directly, but Palm City will fall into his hands, no one will be able to stop him. Especially not Jaime Liv Fleming- Faraday. It will take time to take over, but he isn't backing down.

***The Cape***

On an early morning, Orwell's eyes fluttered open only to see Vince's blue eyes staring at her lovingly as he stroked her face.

The blogger stretched and leaned onto her husband's body; "Mm-morning," Orwell breathed out as she spoke.

"Know what today is?" Vince leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear.

"A day I can lay in your arms all day just for the fun of it?" Orwell asked with a playful smile.

"Well that's just a bonus," Vince said with a grin, pressing his lips against Orwell's repeatedly; "Today I am taking the day off to spend with my family,"

"What's the occasion?" Orwell asked.

"Everyone gave one me the go ahead. They said I needed a day with my family," Vince said.

"Well we haven't been this lucky in several months," Orwell said with a happy beam.

"I know. Matthew was upset when I had to leave for work on his 1st birthday," Vince said.

"We have all missed you," Orwell said, snuggling against his chest.

The Police Department had been extremely busy for the past few months deciding on the candidates to pick from for Peter Fleming's replacement. Vince had no idea who the candidates were but Orwell sure did. She hadn't told him yet, she wasn't ready to tell him. The blogger knew her husband would overreact.

Vince rested his chin on Orwell's head and enclosed his arms around her.

The brunette blogger sighed; "If only we could stay like this for a little longer,"

Vince lifted his head up and looked down at his wife; "Well, the kids aren't up yet so why can't we?"

Orwell pulled The Cape by his chin and locked him in a kiss, soon followed by a knock at their closed door. She broke their contact and rested her forehead against his and replied; "That's why."

Husband and wife looked at each other and then Orwell called out; "Come in Trip."

The boy came inside the room and looked at his parents; "I was hungry and couldn't reach the box of cereal. Can we go out to eat?" he asked, plopping on the edge of the bed.

Orwell and Vince looked at each other, laughter following afterwards.

"I'm serious. Geez, can't a kid be taken seriously anymore?" Trip asked.

The blogger rubbed her eyes and then got out of her husband's arms; "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Well that could work too," Trip said.

Orwell just smiled over at the boy.

"Oh and just so you know, you and Dad could never stay in bed all day," Both parents looked at Trip to which he continued; "Kids are such a handful."

Needless to say, it is never a dull moment in the Faraday household.

***The Cape***

Within a year, a lot can change. If everyday someone is born and everyday someone dies, a year can seem like a lifetime ago.

It has been 4 years since Vince Faraday's life turned upside down.

3 years since the death of Dana and the start of his and Orwell's relationship.

2 years since Matthew was brought into the world.

And 1 year since Jonathan fit into Fleming's shadow.

ARK was long gone, but that doesn't mean that something worse couldn't take it's place. As for his cousin, if he sees her, he will deal with her personally.

***The Cape***

It was another busy day in the Faraday household. Vince was getting ready for work while Orwell got Trip ready for school and made sure Matthew didn't get into much trouble as he travels around the house. The blogger was more or less trying to avoid her cousin so she barely went with Vince to his office anymore, she normally stayed at him with Matthew and carried on with her blogs.

"Trip come on! Your bagels and bacon are going to get cold!" Orwell called upstairs to her son.

"I'll be right there!" The boy called.

Orwell walked away from the stairwell and went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She turned to the coffee pot and then heard the pitter patter of her toddler's feet.

"Momma!" Matthew called as he ran to the blogger and attached himself to her leg.

Orwell put her newly made cup of coffee on the counter and picked up her son; "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, pressing his nose with her finger.

"Hungey momma," The toddler sang.

The mother went over to Matthew's highchair and put him in it; "Momma will get you something,"

When she turned to get Matthew food, Trip came running downstairs. He sat down and started chomping down on his food.

Orwell brought over Matthew's food and told Trip; "You're in a rush this morning," she put down the toddler's plate after that.

"Just a slow morning Mom," Trip said.

Orwell squeezed the elder boy's shoulder; "I understand,"

She finally returned to her coffee. Orwell was so tired, she needed that extra caffeine and couldn't wait for that first gulp of espresso. When she pressed the cup to her lips, Vince then came in and kissed her on the cheek: "Gotta run baby,"

"Okay honey," Orwell said with a smile. She finally took a sip of her coffee and put the cup down and walked into her husband's arms; "Be careful," Orwell spoke, kissing him once then pressing her finger against his lips.

"I will be. I love you," Vince hugged and kissed Orwell once more.

"I love you too," The blogger answered.

The Cape then gave his children his love and was out of the door.

Orwell stayed standing at the table by her children and then held a hand to her chest. She had terrible indigestion surging through her chest. Vince did not know but she was in the early stages of her 2nd pregnancy. She would tell him, but it was going to take time to tell him. She had been through 2 days of nausea and indigestion without Vince knowing, she wasn't planning on waiting much longer.

"Momma ok?" Matthew asked.

Orwell smiled down at the toddler; "Momma is just fine,"

Trip looked over at his mom and then put his dirty dish plate in the sink; "We gotta go Mom,"

"Okay hun," Orwell said getting her toddler of out the highchair. They then went outside to wait for Trip's bus. About five minutes later, Orwell and Matthew went back inside to continue their morning.

**See you guys next chapter!**


	16. Just another day

**Hey everyone, here's 2x16!**

**Thanks, XxDeathStarxX for your review last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Sixteen: Just another day**_

"Jaime are you not hungry?" Alison asked her sister.

Orwell, Vince, Trip and Matthew all went to Thomas and Alison's house for dinner that night. Everyone was smiles and laughs, including Orwell until dinner, then the blogger got quiet.

Orwell looked at her sister and picked at her food some; "No, I am just…" she sighed.

"Just what?" Alison asked.

She refused to answer.

Vince put his hand over his wife's; "You feeling ok baby? You look like you don't feel all that great."

"I don't," Orwell started hastily; "I'm terribly nauseous."

Vince looked over at her and said not a word, he would let her continue before he jumped to conclusions.

"We're going to have another baby Vince," Orwell said.

"Really?" Vince asked in an excited tone.

Just the look on his face made the nausea worth it- well sort of-; "Yes honey. A baby."

Vince pulled Orwell closer and kissed her gently.

"Congratulations sis," Alison said, extending her arms to hug her sister.

"Thanks Ali. It feels better to have gotten that off my chest," Orwell said but then looked down at this food; "But it doesn't keep this baby from spoiling my appetite," the blogger scooted the near full plate away from her.

Vince rested his face against Orwell's and smiled over at her to which she returned the smile with a half smile of her own.

***The Cape***

As a big honcho in the city, Jonathan actually wasn't that bad. Orwell expected bad things from him, but the truth was, he was no where like her father. He actually cared for the people, well he cared for the people minus Orwell. The blogger could careless- she had more important things to deal with. Like this never ending nausea. She went to appointment after appointment, but her baby was fine and healthy. She just felt it was weird feeling so sick. The day after her 1 month check up, Orwell lied on the couch with a blanket and her cat. Vince promised her that he would take care of her during her time of need; this time she really needed someone to be there with her. There was no lying to be told on her part about how she felt.

The Cape walked up to his couch-ridden wife and sat down next to her on the edge of the couch.

The blogger gently took her husband's hand and gave him a sleepy look.

Vince bent down and provided Orwell with a sweet, chaste kiss; "You doing ok over here?"

"I suppose," Orwell started.

"_I suppose _doesn't sound very convincing Orwell," Vince said meeting with her brown eyes.

"I'm just tired is all," Orwell said.

"I thought you took a nap," Vince said.

"I did," The blogger started with a small smile; "I want to go back to sleep."

Vince smoothed her hair down on the top of her head; "What's keeping you up?"

Orwell just pointed to her stomach; "They must think I don't need to sleep."

Vince kissed her forehead; "Have you eaten lately?"

"I ate some crackers earlier but that is all that I think I can keep down," Orwell said sitting up on the couch.

Vince smiled over at his wife and lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders.

She lied her head on The Cape's chest and nuzzled into his neck.

Anytime they lied on the couch during the day, Orwell and Vince were well aware that they could have a coming and going audience. Fortunately, the living room was abandoned as of now. Matthew was upstairs taking a nap in his bed and Trip was working on some homework in the computer room.

"I think we might actually be able to stay here for a while baby," Vince said as he looked down at the blogger who lied in his arms.

"Yay," Orwell said as she lifted her head up to kiss her husband once.

They locked further into each other's embrace and fell into another one their heart stopping kisses.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Vince slipped Orwell's chin into the palm of his hands and pulled away slightly with the most gentle gleam in his blue eyes.

Orwell met her eyes with her husband's and a ghost of a smile traced across her lips; "What, do I have something on my face? Oh god, it's not drool is it… I have always had that problem…" the blogger ranted on, only to get shut up by her husband who placed his lips over hers with a light peck.

"Nothing is wrong with your face, Orwell," He paused to stroke his thumb across the blogger's cheek; "Nothing is ever wrong with a face as beautiful as yours."

Orwell averted her gaze from her husband's and he could feel her cheeks heat up from the blush that formed from Vince's comment.

Vince grinned at his wife; "I love making you blush."

"Well you do a good job at it, that's for sure," Orwell said, eying her husband.

"I love you, you know that right?" Vince asked, pulling his wife closer to him.

"Well Vince I kinda think we already established that twice now," The blogger said nudging to her belly.

The Cape smiled and rubbed the flat stomach that protected his unborn child; "I'm being serious though Orwell, I love you so much."

"Honey I love you too," The blogger said, now resting her forehead against Vince's.

***The Cape***

Jonathan Vaughn never thought life could be this simple. He had a platter handed to him, all he had to do was branch off with the platter.

As the CEO of the new Police Division, he planned to do things his way. The way he saw things, his uncle was a little power hungry, which was probably what drove him to kill. The power of being a CEO of a big company such as ARK could definitely do things to you, Jonathan wasn't going to let this get the best of him, or so he thought..

***The Cape***

During her teenage years, Orwell always hated seeming couples walk around holding hands. Not only was it a reminder of what she never saw from her parents, but it was something that she had longed to have. She longed to be shown affection, to cling onto a man that she loved dearly, and loved her for everything about her, not just her body. She longed for a relationship that could be pulled straight from a fairytale. She longed for a long lasted marriage with lovely children that were procreated from their love.

Now that she looks back at her life, all the torture she had went through was worth it. She now had everything a woman could wish for. She just hoped that Vince was just as happy.

***The Cape***

Orwell had fallen asleep on her and Vince's bed shortly after dinner that night. She ate as much as she could and then went to get her phone out of their room; only when there she found the bed looked comfy. She had lied down and instantly fell asleep.

About ten minutes later, Vince came upstairs to find his sleeping beauty. He then went up to her and covered her with blankets, resting his hand over Orwell's stomach for a moment. He then dropped a kiss on her nose and walked out of the bedroom.

In about another 45 minutes or so, Matthew climbed into his dad's lap with an important mission in mind. Vince was watching the news up until he saw his son climb onto his lap.

"What's up kiddo?" The Cape asked.

"Where Momma?" The toddler whined, his blue eyes mirroring Vince's.

"Momma is sleeping," Vince answered.

"She ok?" Matthew asked in a pitiful tone.

"She's fine Matt. Just sleepy," The father replied.

"Oh. Slweepy," The toddler mimicked as he jumped from his dad's lap and ran the other way. Unbeknownst to Vince, his son ran upstairs to see Orwell.

The little boy entered their bedroom and climbed up the bed and cuddled against his mother.

"Momma slweepy," The toddler said in a whisper. He then kissed his mother's cheek and settled down to take a nap with her.

When Vince came in to check on Orwell minutes later, he noticed his son clutching to his wife as they slept.

The Cape knelt down next to the side of the bed and watched them closely.

A few moments later, Orwell's eyes fluttered open. Vince just smiled back at her. The blogger stretched and then noticed the toddler attached to her. She looked down and smiled; "How long had he been like this?" she asked in a whisper as she sat up lightly, still holding onto her sleeping son.

"Not very long. You've only been out for a little over half an hour," Vince answered.

"It feels like eternity," Orwell rubbed the bridge of her nose; "I'm so tired."

"Want to turn in early?" Vince asked.

"No. I've got to give him a bath and put him to bed," Orwell said.

"I can do that," Vince offered.

"And read Trip his bedtime excerpt comic? Honey you may be The Cape but being Mr. Mom takes a lot of work," Orwell said.

"Well I just thought I might help," Vince smiled.

"And I appreciate that," Orwell said, giving her husband a feather light kiss as she passed him to take Matthew into the bathroom.

Vince watched her as she walked on. It's almost like everyday he falls deeper on love with her. The things she does, the things she says, it all drives him crazy. He had never been more in love with anyone before. He just hoped that Orwell was just as happy.

***The Cape***

"What do you mean no?" Raia asked Rollo and Ruvi with a demanding stance.

The Faradays had went to visit with the Carnival of Crime. When it slipped out that Orwell was pregnant again, there was a bet on what she would have.

"We're just saying that Vince and Julia already have a boy, and Vince had a boy from his previous wife, so there are many things in favor for this being a boy too," Rollo said.

"That's the whole reason why I say it's a girl! There is too much testosterone, where's the estrogen? That baby has to be a girl!" Raia said.

"Guys are we really fighting over the gender of the baby? It's not even 2 months old yet," Vince said.

"If we fight now, we can bet more money Vince," Rollo said.

"So my baby's gender is basically a jackpot game?" Vince asked.

"Well that just sounds bad," Rollo said.

"Kinda my point," Vince added.

"Sorry man," Rollo started.

Vince shrugged; "Just don't let Julia know that."

"Let me know what?" The brunette blogger came in asking.

"That Rollo is betting money that your baby is a boy!" Raia said. She just snickered in her head. Those cocky boys deserved whatever the crazy pregnant woman threw their way.

"Oh really?" Orwell asked.

"No hard feelings right Julia?" Rollo asked.

"Mhm," Orwell said sarcastically. She then walked over to her husband and linked her arm through his.

Vince smirked over at his wife; "Ready to go?"

"Yes please. The groceries aren't going to hop into our cabinets and drawers themselves," Orwell said.

"If only they could," Vince laughed and then turned to his friends; "We'll see you guys later."

They all chorused their goodbyes and Vince and Orwell left for the grocery store with their children in tow.

The Carnival of Crime all noticed that Vince and Orwell were pretty much a perfect little family unit. They were happy for their friend.

**Please leave me a review, I adore them! See you later Capers.**


	17. Days go on

**Hey guys, are we ready for a new episode?**

**I do not own The Cape; I have just as much right to play in this sandbox as anyone else :P**

**As we are coming to a close on this Season, I would like to know **_**your **_**favorite moments throughout this story. So please let me know (:**

**Enjoy 2x17!**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Seventeen- Days go on**_

"I don't understand why I have to lay in bed all day. I am starting to feel better," Orwell said to Vince.

He eyed his wife and said; "Right, that's exactly why you need to stay here and rest up so you will feel better."

"Vince, this is just a normal pregnancy thing," Orwell said.

The two had been at this all morning. Orwell wanted to go to work with her husband to their office.

"I just don't want you stressing out is all," Vince said. He sat down in the living room recliner and looked up at his wife.

"I'm going to stress out even more if I cannot leave this house," Orwell said.

The Cape sighed; "Fine, just please promise me something."

Orwell rested her forehead against Vince's and smiled at him; "What is it?"

"Just stay out of trouble. I don't think I can explain your random mood swings to the people at the office," Vince joked.

Orwell smacked his arm playfully; "Oh you think you're funny," she smirked; "Fine, you just ruined a perfect moment," The blogger flirtatiously dipped her head and gave her husband a peck on the lips.

Vince slinked his arm around Orwell's waist and pulled her closer as she tried to back away from him.

"No, you wanted to be mean," The brunette blogger taunted.

Vince stared at her with icy eyes, almost pleading with her brown eyes.

Orwell tried to resist the urge to look at him. She eyed him from her peripheral vision and instantly wished she hadn't.

"I saw that Orwell. You can't resist me," Vince said, his pride instantly swelling as he grinned at his expecting partner.

"Fine, I admit it. You're irresistible," Orwell smiled, putting her hands on the sides of his face. She then kissed him once.

Vince took a hand off of his face and kissed it; "I'll admit that you're even more irresistible."

"Yeah?" Orwell asked.

"Yep. You've got me all to yourself," Vince said.

"Hmm well since this case, you are to do my bidding," The brunette blogger smirked; "Starting with letting me go to work with you."

"You're lucky you are too damn cute," Vince said followed by his laughter.

"But still you would love me either way," Orwell said.

Vince slipped his wife into his lap and hugged her tight; "You're right."

The blogger just relaxed against her husband and tilted her head back to look at him.

The Cape kept one hand on Orwell's stomach and the other was caressing her face gently as they stared at each other.

They had been like that for so long that one of Vince's friends from work called their house just to make sure he was still coming in.

Vince and Orwell soon got ready to go into their work; Trip and Matthew too came along.

Their kids stayed in the office and made themselves busy with games and things of that matter.

Orwell busied herself with her laptop while Vince went in for a meeting with the other police officers. She began to type with one hand and then reached for a handful of mints with the other.

Trip looked at the blogger; "Mom are you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Orwell asked only to interrupt herself with; "Yeah I'm ok hun. It's just the baby," she continued.

"Why do you and Dad decide I need more siblings?" Trip asked.

"We didn't decide on this one. It was a complete surprise," Orwell continued.

"Well I don't think there should be anymore surprises. It makes you feel bad," Trip said.

Orwell laughed; "I'm going to feel bad whether or not it's a surprise or not."

"Well I think you don't need to have anymore babies then," Trip said.

"Try telling your Dad that," Orwell suggested.

"I will Mom," Trip turned to his little brother; "Guy time later dude. We have to help Dad."

"Dad ok?" Little Matthew asked.

"He will be when we have a talk with him," Trip said.

"Talk," Matthew mimicked.

"Yup," Trip agreed.

Orwell snickered where she sat in front of her laptop; "You two have fun with that."

The next time the blogger looked across the room to check on her kids, she caught a glimpse of her cousin who was not too far away. She quickly turned her head and hoped to God that he didn't see her.

Unfortunately, she could only have been so lucky. The CEO of her husband's Police Office saw his cousin and headed into the direction that Orwell wished he hadn't gone into.

Jonathan walked into the room and shut the door behind him, which made the blogger really uneasy; "Hey _cuzzo,_" he started.

"Jonathan," Orwell replied unemotionally.

"What's going on with you?" Jonathan asked.

"Just waiting for my husband," Orwell said.

Jonathan looked around at her children and smiled; "The gang's all here?"

Orwell sighed hastily; "What do you want? I am very busy."

"Right. Busily avoiding me," Jonathan said.

Orwell's heart plummeted to her stomach, but her eyes never gave way to her distress.

"Don't pretend you don't understand," Jonathan said.

"I'm not avoiding you. You are just so into your own little world that you aren't looking hard enough," Orwell continued.

"Right. _Orwell. _Like you're not in your own little world with your blogs."

"I don't have the time to be in my own little world. I am taking care of my family."

Jonathan smiled; "Are you now? Funny how you want to care when it's about you. Your marriage. Your children. Where were you when _your _father was killed in his own jail cell?"

Orwell stood up and spoke with pure venom; "You will not attack me in front of my own children. I don't know who you think you are, but you are nothing to me."

"We're blood Jaime. I deserve the chance to get some answers," Jonathan said.

"Then ask me the right way," Orwell said through gritted teeth.

"In due time I will," Jonathan said as he gave Orwell one last look and then slipped out of the room.

The blogger stared at the open for a little while, not even hearing her sons call her. The next thing she could remember was Vince's warm body taking her in for a loving embrace.

"Orwell, come on baby snap out of it," Vince said into her ear.

She shook as everything registered with her again. She met her eyes with her husband's and he just smiled at her in the most gentle way.

Vince tightened his grip around Orwell when he saw her eyes tear up; "It's ok Orwell, he's gone."

"He'll be back," Orwell said in a breathy tone.

"Orwell what did he say to you?" Vince asked, keeping his eyes attached to the ones that now wouldn't even look at him.

"Orwell," He said, this time more sharply.

The expecting blogger finally looked at him, this time she had an irritated look on her face.

"Talk to me baby. You know I don't like it when you pull away," Vince said.

"He was just talking about my father like normal," Orwell answered.

"He really got under your skin," Vince paused as his eyes trailed over his distraught wife; "God you're shaking more and more," he added worryingly.

"I'll be ok," Orwell dismissed.

"What happens when you're not alright?" Vince asked.

"The only way I could never be alright would be if you weren't here with me," Orwell said.

"I'll always be here for you," Vince said.

"Then I'll always be alright," Orwell said as she cupped her husband's cheek.

"I love you Orwell," Vince said.

"I love you too," Orwell said with a smile.

"There's that gorgeous smile," Vince said.

The expecting blogger's smile widened; "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Vince asked.

"Make everything alright again. You always make me feel whole no matter what," Orwell admitted.

"I can't have my girl being upset," Vince said with a smile.

"You always were the protective type," Orwell added.

"Always," Vince said.

***The Cape***

Mother's Day had always been hard for Orwell. The one day that you were supposed to celebrate your mother, was one of the days that the blogger spent a little while sitting at her mother's gravesite.

Matthew had always asked where his Grandma was, and Orwell could never answer him, she never had the heart. On Mother's Day of this year, Orwell, Vince, Trip and Matthew went to the graveyard where not only Linda Fleming was buried, but also Dana Faraday; their graves weren't far apart.

Trip and Vince visited Dana while Orwell talked to Matthew about his Grandma.

Orwell remembered the first time Matthew asked his Mom; _"Where's your Mommy?" _

The blogger kept her son under her wing where they stood by the grave.

"Mommy where are we?" Matthew asked.

"We are visiting my mother," Orwell said choking back a tear.

"Grandma Linda?"

"Yes honey. Grandma Linda," Orwell said.

"Where is she?" The toddler asked.

"In the grass- the trees- the air. Matthew you can't see her but she's always there."

The blogger's son looked around and said; "I love you Grandma Linda."

Orwell's tears finally trailed down her face; "I love you too Mom. Happy Mother's Day."

The wind blew the trees around with Nature's Will. Nature signifies life and death many-a-times as was this time.

Even Vince and Trip cried out to their lost loved one. The wind shifted direction as if it was another force in itself.

The family united back together to share their grievances.

Vince and Orwell held each other close as they kept the other grounded. They looked at their life they created and the one that is on it's way… it all made the grievances worth it somehow.

Good times or bad times, this family was strong enough to conquer the worst of the worst battles.

**See you all next chapter!**


	18. The talk between men

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Are we ready for another episode?**

**I feel like an idiot, I didn't even thank my reviewers last chapter; so here's my thanks: Thank you for your review on Chapter 16 Gkaren, and thank you XxDeathStarxX for your reviews for Chapters 16 and 17! They were most appreciated.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Eighteen: The talk between men**_

_*Flashback*_

_Sixteen year old Orwell sat in her room calmly listening to her iPod. The younger version of the blogger listened to a little bit of everything. This time her music player shuffled to a soft song with a piano accompaniment in the background. The teenager shut her eyes and relaxed with the music. This tranquility was short lived however, her father knocked on the other side of her door repeatedly._

_Her eyes shot open and she turned off her iPod. What could he possibly want now?_

"_Come in," Orwell said indifferently._

_Peter Fleming turned his back to his daughter long enough to come inside and shut the door. He looked back at her and she could tell she had done something wrong._

"_Is something wrong?" Orwell asked, quite timidly._

"_Is something wrong?" Fleming laughed; "Is something wrong?" Orwell's father gave her a hard look; "I should slap those headphones out of your ears."_

"_Dad, I was just asking-"_

_Orwell was hit hard in the mouth by her father in that instant. Her head was jerked to the side from the impact, the young girl rested her hand on her bottom lip and stared up at Fleming; she tried to be strong, but her eyes betrayed her._

"_I'll give you something to cry about," Fleming said when he saw his daughter's eyes tear up._

"_Please dad," Orwell had pleaded; "Just stop."_

_Fleming looked at her in disgust; "What would your mother think of you right now?"_

"_I think she would be pretty proud, dealing with you abusing me constantly," Orwell said._

"_It's not like you don't deserve it. Even if I did treat you nicely, you still wouldn't appreciate it," Fleming said._

"_How would you know? You haven't treated me nice since I was about 5," Orwell said._

"_You didn't appreciate it then, that's why I stopped being nice. Neither of you ever appreciated what I did for this family!" Fleming fired._

"_I appreciated everything you did!" Orwell started._

"_Well you had a funny way of showing it," Fleming said._

"_You were all I talked about as a little girl, father. I said to everyone that you were the best daddy in the world," the young blogger said with thick emotion coating her voice; "What happened to that father?"_

"_He died when your mother did," Fleming said._

"_Don't give me that sentimental crap! You killed her!" Orwell said._

_Fleming smacked her in the mouth once more again. Orwell's hair covered her face as she stared back at him with fire in her eyes._

_*End Flashback*_

Orwell Faraday sat on her side of her bed one late afternoon going through a box of old trinkets she had collected along the years.

She came along her mother's jewelry that were sealed off to themselves. She then found a photo album of her childhood. The first picture was of Orwell's first days with taking ballet. Linda Fleming was eager to take her daughter to recitals and see her perform, just as Peter Fleming was.

_*Flashback*_

_Four year old Jamie loved to dance. She always moved her feet to whatever beat was going on in her head. Her father and mother took her to ballet classes to sharpen her skills, hoping she could really make it as a big ballet dancer._

_Peter and Linda watched their daughter from the sidelines with astonished looks on their faces._

_Cheers were sang, photos were snapped, it was all apart of showing Orwell that they cared._

_Only, when her parents began to have marriage problems, these things were scarce._

_By the age of six, her dancing career was finished._

_*End Flashback*_

She still remembers some dances to this day. The blogger even still practices from time to time when no one was around.

Orwell continued to looked through pages upon pages of memories. Some filled her with sadness, some filled her with happiness. The memories were all fresh in her mind like an open book. The tears she wanted to cry were like the words on the tip of your tongue- they could never be explained. The blogger shut the book and turned her attention to her swollen belly. Now at 5 months, Orwell couldn't have been more excited for the further progression of her 2nd pregnancy. Things were going fine other than her nausea- which never seemed to go away.

At that moment, Vince peeked his head around the corner of their bedroom door and watched his wife stroke her belly gently. The Cape then swiftly came over and slipped behind her and wrapped his wife into his arms.

Orwell sunk into his embrace and breathed in his scent she had been accustomed to for 3 years now.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Vince asked, his lips at her ear.

"I was looking through a box I had stuffed under the bed," Orwell answered.

Vince rested his chin on Orwell's head and asked; "What was in the box?"

"Just some old things of my mom's and some old photo albums from over the years," Orwell said.

The blogger then put her arms around his neck and The Cape pulled her to him once again by the waist.

The couple began to kiss and suddenly their conversation was meaningless.

Orwell reluctantly pulled away and held a balled fist to her stomach.

Worried, Vince asked; "Are you ok baby?"

"I think so-. Just a little cramp," Orwell answered lowering her hand to her side once again.

"Do I need to take you to the doctor's?" Vince asked.

"No honey, I'll be fine."

Vince gave Orwell a look shortly before his phone rang from an incoming text message.

The blogger waited for a response from Vince.

He put his phone down and gave his wife a pitiful look; "I have to go to work for a while."

"I think I'll stay here, is that ok?" Orwell asked.

"Of course," Vince gave his wife a loving kiss; "Feel better alright?"

"I will," Orwell smiled.

When Vince left his wife, Orwell placed a hand on her belly and cradled it softly with worry lines crinkling her face.

***The Cape***

Vince regretted leaving Orwell, but he had to get this done sooner or later.

He had to have a conversation with Jonathan. The way he treated Orwell got old fast. Vince was more than ready to play "soccer bopper," with his face. Which in case you didn't know, meant he wanted to punch Jonathan's face in.

The Cape got into the Police Station and immediately headed for his boss' office. He knew it wouldn't be professional to just attack him then and there, but he did believe that a discussion needed to be had.

When Vince entered the room, Jonathan greeted his employee; "Nice of you to come in Mr. Faraday,"

The Cape noticed that even though Fleming wasn't related to Jonathan by blood, there were some eerie resemblances- both by the way they act and the way they look.

"Orwell wasn't feeling all that well. Besides, you told me I had the day off."

"You know as well as anyone else that a day off is never guaranteed. Family or not," Jonathan said.

"Speaking of family," Vince started; "I wanted to talk to you about your cousin."

"What about her?" Jonathan asked.

"She wants to come back and help with work, but she needs to be treated better by you," Vince said.

"I treat her just fine. She just had wacky pregnancy hormones," Jonathan said.

"Not from what she told me," Vince added.

The CEO smirked; "Funny that she would say that. Honestly I don't know why you trust her. She never gave you a reason to trust her did she? Always hiding secrets.."

"I will always trust her," Vince protested.

"I don't understand why," Jonathan said.

"I am in love with her, of course you don't see what I see," Vince said.

Jonathan sneered; "Aren't I glad about that."

"What I don't understand is why you have so much pent up feelings for her. She had done nothing to you," Vince said.

"Not to me. But her father didn't deserve what Jamie made him put up with. She was always a spoiled brat. Still is today. A selfish spoiled little brat."

"Are we still talking about the same person here? My Orwell… or my Jamie is the polar opposite of how you describe her."

Jonathan tilted his head back and put a hand over his eyes. He then laughed; "Okay, whatever Faraday. Get out of my office."

"Gladly," Vince said in an irritated voice.

The CEO shooed his cousin-in-law out of his office with a wave. That man just got on his nerves terribly. Jonathan was his boss and he didn't think he should be treated that way.

Just then a petite Asian woman with curly black hair with blonde undertones peeked her head into his office; "Mr. Vaughn, you have a 4:30 meeting scheduled. Would you like me to send the others in?"

A sudden jolt surged through the CEO. The surge was coated in chaos; his mind was saying a million different things at once.

He scowled at the black haired secretary; "No just stand there and act like an idiot!" he barked.

She backed away with a wide eyed stare at the unexpected comment. She gently closed the door back, which caused Jonathan to go back to normal.

"Maggie!" The CEO called. Nothing. What had just happened? It was like something came over her.

Maybe he was filling in the shadow of someone with a multiple personality disorder just a little too well.

***The Cape***

When Vince got home, he told Orwell to get dressed, that just the two of them were going out together. Orwell wasn't at all suspecting it, usually wherever they went, Trip and Matthew went along. This time they were dropped off of at Vince's parents' house, and of course they had no problem watching the two.

There was a new fancy Italian Restaurant that opened up not too far away from Vince's parents' house, he knew his wife would love the place.

The blogger wore a light pink dress that extended just above her knees and hugged her hips and belly perfectly in Vince's eyes.

Vince knew he could never dress up as well as Orwell, she always looked breath-taking, but he tried to not look like a bum compared to her.

They made dinner reservations for 8, but first Vince took his wife for a slight shopping spree.

Orwell was having an exceptionally good time. They walked hand in hand around the mall. She couldn't have been more content. The blogger walked along the side of her husband and practically melted whenever he looked over at her.

They got to the restaurant and suddenly found everything to talk about.

"So how was work today?" Orwell asked her husband as she blew off her spoonful of food.

"Uh it was okay," Vince said stabbing at his steak.

Orwell eyed him; "That's it? It was ok? Honey I think we have swapped roles for a moment."

Vince chuckled and put his fork down to looked at his wife; "I just would rather not talk about that right now."

"Did Jonathan piss you off again?" Orwell asked.

The Cape smirked at his sidekick; "My decoding people skills has rubbed off on you," their eyes met and he continued; "But yeah, I went to talk to him today and he just was saying things about you that I didn't appreciate."

Orwell placed her hand over her husband's from across the table and lightly squeezed it; "You went to all that trouble for me?"

"Of course," Vince leaned closer; "Do you have any idea of what I would do for you?"

"Anything?" Orwell asked, she had an exuberant gleam about herself when she asked that.

Vince smiled; "I will jump over any obstacle, travel anywhere, anytime, just as long as you're ok in the end."

Orwell beamed back; "That is really sweet Vince," she then stretched to kiss her husband.

"Well you're my girl right?" Vince asked.

"Always," The blogger answered automatically.

**Well, here includes another episode! **


	19. Girl Power

**Hey fellow readers, how's it going? I've got another chapter/episode for you all! Just a heads up, a few months have passed.**

**Many thanks to XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter.**

**In case you all didn't remember, this is the last chapter before the Season Finale. Once you all finish reading the last episode, it's up to you all whether or not you want a Season 3 or not; I'm up for it, but it's your call.**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Strong Enough- Chapter Nineteen: Girl Power**_

Orwell knew how to keep secrets, but the secret she was holding now was one she could barely stand to keep to herself for a few hours. Vince had left the house earlier that day to go to work whereas Orwell was on a mission of her own.

You see, the couple went in for their baby's latest ultrasound about a week ago and agreed to keep the gender of their baby a surprise. Well… this wasn't such a case where everything worked out as it was supposed to.

After Vince left for work, Orwell called her doctor and asked her herself. How hard was it to keep a secret from Vince? She could do it… or so the expecting blogger thought.

The moment Orwell found out she was having a baby girl was the moment the blogger knew this was going to be hard to keep to herself. It was easy to keep it to herself up until Vince had called her on his lunch break.

"Hey baby, whatcha up to?" he had asked when she answered the call.

"Nothing much honey. Just working on my blogs," The expecting mother carried on.

"You ok? You sound kind of jumpy," Vince noted.

"I'm fine. I was just watching a scary movie not too long ago," Orwell said.

"Orwell you are so full of it sometimes," Vince said with a sigh.

"It's true," Orwell said.

"Maybe, but that's not the reason why you're so nervous," Vince said.

"Tell me Dr. Faraday, what is my diagnosis?" Orwell asked sarcastically.

"I don't know yet. Give me time to flip through your charts," Vince played on, teasingly flipping through pages he had sitting on his desk.

"Alright honey I have something to tell you," Orwell started.

"I knew it," Vince said.

"You will have to wait until you get home though," Orwell teased him with a smile he could practically see through the phone.

"Aw come on baby. I need a boost to get me through the day. I'm sure the news will have the affect to do so," Vince said.

"I can't tell you right now. But want to know something else?" Orwell asked.

"What's that?" Vince asked.

"I love you," Orwell replied.

"And I love you Orwell," Vince added.

"Get back to work, call me when you're on the way home," Orwell said.

Vince sighed; "Will do baby. I'll be getting off in another half an hour."

"I'll talk to you then," Orwell said with a smile.

"Yes you will," Vince added; "Stay out of trouble," he warned.

"Won't make any promises Vince," The blogger said as she ended the call.

Orwell put the phone down and sunk into the couch. She wanted to tell Vince so bad, bit he would have to wait. Before, the blogger had no problem keeping secrets, but she couldn't keep much from her husband. She spent all that time keeping herself from _not _hiding things, yet here she was again. The blogger liked to have thought that this was different. And it was, she was actually planning on telling him as soon as he got home.

As for now, the expecting mother scrolled through her recent blog about the city and carefully edited it to be posted. She always felt important with her blogs, there had to be someone watching, it might as well be her.

The little girl growing inside if her switched to a different side of her mother's womb and Orwell automatically felt it. She rubbed the side of her belly and smiled as she felt her baby stop wiggling around.

As promised, about 30 minutes later, Vince called his wife, still eager for the secret to be unfolded.

When Vince got home, he went directly to his wife and swooped her in his arms.

He kissed her and then spoke; "Hey beautiful."

Orwell blushed and smiled back at him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Vince asked.

"Geez Vince, no _how are you my loving wife, _or _oh how I missed you today_?" Orwell then smirked.

Vince laughed at his wife, to which she replied; "I'm glad my questions are funny to you Vincent."

The Cape then sat down with his sidekick in his lap, he could tell she wanted to smile. He stared at her, which rather soon broke the ice of laughter.

"Haha, I win!" Vince cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to know the secret?" Orwell asked.

"Of course," Vince said, she now had his full attention.

"Well," Orwell inhaled deeply and patted her belly; "This is your baby girl."

There was a twinkle in Vince's blue eyes that matched his smile; "You found out?"

"I couldn't help it honey. You're not mad are you?" Orwell asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Vince asked rhetorically.

Orwell just shrugged.

Vince smiled and gave his wife a loving kiss.

The blogger laid a hand on her belly to which Vince put his hand on top of hers.

They shared a look that said more than words ever could and Orwell leaned onto his shoulder afterwards.

Vince began to whisper into her ear, Orwell always loved when he did that.

The Cape and his sidekick were beginning to think that everything was going to be ok for once. They were so happy, nothing could tear them apart.

***The Cape***

For years, Vince had kept Orwell's monsters at bay. Unfortunately, this couldn't last forever. Orwell's dreams had been all fine… until now.

_Orwell's dream self woke up to a bright white room. She looked down and saw that she still had her round belly but she was dressed in a hospital gown._

"_Where am I?" Orwell asked herself._

_She looked around again and really noted her surroundings. The room was like a big white box. One solo TV stood in the corner of the room that was turned off at the moment. As she pondered where she could possibly be, long behold things started to get wacky._

_Orwell's mother and father entered the room along with a man she had never seen before in her life. The blogger sat up and backed up to her bedpost in confusion._

"_I must be dreaming," Orwell mumbled to herself._

_Linda Fleming walked up to her daughter and smoothed the hair on the top of her head; "You have been dreaming for a while, but you're awake now baby girl."_

_Orwell looked around; "What do you mean I've been asleep for a while?"_

_Peter and Linda looked at each other and then back to their daughter; "You don't remember anything do you?" her father then knelt down beside her bed and asked her like she was a little girl._

"_What am I supposed to remember?"_

_Linda leaned over her husband and looked as though she was about to cry. Her curtain of dark hair hid herself well when she bent her head down._

"_It's even worse than I thought," The anonymous man said._

"_Who are you?" Orwell asked._

"_Your therapist. Do you not remember?"_

"_The only therapist I remember was the one I had when-" Orwell cut herself off and shook her head furiously; "None of this is real! You both are dead," she pointed to her parents; "And I've never seen your before in my life!" A helpless cry escaped from Orwell's lips; "What's going on?" _

"_All of that was your mind playing tricks on you. For the past 15 years of your life, you have been living through hallucinations," The therapist said._

"_No," Orwell cried; "I'm dreaming! I'll wake up in the morning and I'll be in Vince arms and…" she looked up at her mother; "Everything will be normal again."_

"_Jaime my darling daughter. Everything is normal, now that you are awake," Peter said with his creepy little grin that drove his daughter crazy._

"_Where is this place?" Orwell paused; "This isn't home."_

"_We brought you here to Dr. Samuels because we were worried about you," Linda said._

"_Worried? What for?" Orwell asked._

"_You slept all the time. Anytime you didn't sleep you looked like you were in some sort of trance."_

"_You always spoke of someone named Vince," Peter said._

"_He's my husband!" Orwell said with a raised voice._

"_You're too young to be married dear," Linda said with a motherly smile._

"_No, I'm not! We've been married for 3 years. We have a son and a daughter on the way!" Orwell continued to fight._

"_None of that was real Jamie," The doctor said._

"_I'm not crazy!" Orwell shouted, her voice bounced off the empty walls. She then ripped a blanket off of her, intent on showing them her baby bump. Only, it wasn't there._

_Freaked out, the blogger asked; "Where's my baby? What have you done with her?"_

"_Everything is the way it should be Jaime. You wanted things to turn out differently. Now you have another chance at being young again," Peter said._

"_You're sick," Orwell spat; "All of you are sick!"_

"_You are the sick one my child. Where do you think those migraines from?" Peter asked._

_Orwell put her hands over her ears; "Just shut up!"_

"Orwell," _The blogger heard from inside her head._

"_No,"_

"Orwell!" _She heard once again._

"_Get out of my head!" Orwell shouted._

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken by her husband. The blogger opened her eyes and saw Vince staring back at her.

"Baby it was just a dream," He said calmly taking her into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Orwell asked; "It felt so real."

"I promise you, Orwell."

The blogger looked into her husband's eyes and hooked her arms around his neck and hugged herself closer to him.

Vince kissed the top of her head and then he guided his lips to hers.

Orwell's tears trickled down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

They broke free and rested against each other's forehead.

"Is that better?" Vince asked with a smile.

"Yes," Orwell smiled.

Vince took his second hand from the small of her back and placed a hand over her stomach.

"How is our little girl?" He asked.

"She's restless," Orwell answered.

Vince lifted his wife off of the bed and placed her back on the bed. He then lied next to her and began to talk to his daughter.

"Hey little girl, you should let your Mom sleep," he started.

"I couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to," Orwell said.

Vince looked at his wife and gave her a kiss; "That bad of a dream baby?"

"You can't even imagine," Orwell just shook her head.

Vince took his wife's head in his hands; "I promise that I will make the nightmares go away."

Orwell then rested his head on his shoulder; "I know honey. I love that so much about you."

They sat in each other's quiet up until the point where the expecting mother felt a sudden contraction. It was small but it was noticeable.

Vince took one look at his wife and asked; "Hey, Orwell, are you ok?"

"I don't know," Orwell said rubbing at her stomach.

"Are you feeling ok?" Vince asked.

"I-" she paused only to look down at her stomach.

"C'mon baby, I'm taking you to the hospital," Vince said.

Orwell nodded and had Vince help her out of the bed.

They, too, got Matthew and Trip so they could travel to the hospital. Tensions were high as the family got closer to finding out what was going on with the newest member of the family.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I need to keep things interesting if I want to keep you all wanting more.**


	20. Epilogue

**Hey everyone. Welcome to the Season Two finale of The Cape! Woo, this story has been a blast to write! Thanks so much for all of you who have stuck with me through this crazy ride! **

**And of course, thank you XxDeathStarxX for their review last chapter.**

**Enjoy the show, I don't own The Cape.**

_**Strong Enough: Chapter Twenty- Epilogue**_

On the way to the hospital, Orwell's pain had turned from a tiny pinch in her abdomen to a pain that felt like she was being stabbed.

By the time they had got to the hospital, Vince rushed her to the front desk. The concerned father explained to the nurses at the front desk and they brought her into an empty delivery room. The doctors on call hooked her up to an ultrasound and they made a face of surprise.

"Prep the anesthetics immediately," The doctor spat at his nurse.

"Why? What's wrong?" Orwell asked.

At that point, the sound of her baby's heartbeat quickened very noticeably.

"Your baby has turned. She is putting you and herself in danger," The nurse said before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do?" Orwell asked.

"We have to perform a cesarean," The doctor said.

"Isn't there another way? I am just 7 months along, I can deal with the pain," Orwell said, trying not to scrunch her face up against the next contraction.

"You know as well as any other second time mother that you cannot stop the contractions, Mrs. Faraday."

Vince squeezed the hand that he was holding as he sat next to his wife's hospital bed.

"Will she be alright?" Orwell asked in utter concern.

"Let's just focus on getting her here first."

The nurse came back into the room with the anesthesia and then spoke up to Vince; "You need to take your children out into the waiting room. They cannot be in here during surgery."

Vince nodded and planted a sweet kiss on his wife's lips; "I'll be here when you wake up."

Orwell hugged her husband, a shiver of fear traveled through her body as she thought about her family being away from her.

Trip picked up Matthew and placed him on the side of the bed that he stood at and they too hugged a now barely stable blogger.

"You're in good hands baby," Vince kissed his wife again; "I love you."

"Love you," Orwell said in a barely audible voice.

Vince smiled and then told his sons; "Come on boys, the sooner the doctor and nurse gets to work on Mom, the faster we can see her and your little sister," the father led him out into the waiting room to begin the excruciatingly long waiting game.

***The Cape***

"Okay honey, we're going to count you down. 10- 9- 8..."

Was the last thing Orwell heard before the anesthetics took her under. As the medicine took its affect on her, began to dream.

_Orwell came up to at first what seemed like an empty meadow. She didn't know where she was walking to, but her feet were taking her someplace._

_She came across a beautiful tiger laying down on its stomach, its head between its paws. The blogger smiled at the gorgeous animal and walked up to it._

"_Hello kitty," Orwell said._

_The tiger lifted its head and brushed its mouth against the blogger's hand._

_Orwell extended her hand and pet the wild cat as thought it was her domestic cat she had at home._

_She got the sudden urge to move again. The blogger continued to walk, and surprisingly, the tiger followed._

"_You must be a long way from home kitty," Orwell said._

_The tiger brushed up against her leg, making the dress she had on flow to the other side._

_Orwell ran her hand on the tiger's head as she walked by its side._

_The meadow was an open graze and it seemed to go on forever._

_The next thing Orwell saw was Vince. She rushed forward to see him and he swooped her off of her feet._

"_What are you doing here?" Vince asked._

_Orwell started by pointing behind her; "I don't know. I just started walking and I ran into this beautiful tiger," she turned her head only to see the tiger was gone._

_Vince gave her a look to which she looked back at him and said; "Well, it _was _here. What about you?"_

"_I was looking for you," Vince said._

"_Really?" Orwell asked hooking her arms around Vince's neck; "Well you found me."_

"_That I did." Vince said as he kissed the blogger._

_She smiled back at him but then looked away to the side._

_The Cape stroked his thumb against her arm; "You ok Orwell?"_

_She met with his eyes; "Yes Vince. Everything's wonderful."_

_Vince kissed her again and then enclosed her tighter._

"_Can we stay here forever?" Orwell asked._

"_Do you want to?" Vince asked._

"_I feel like there's someplace I should be…" she looked down and then into his eyes again; "But I don't think I want to go."_

"_No one says you have to," Vince said._

_Orwell put her head on his chest and sighed contently._

_The tiger she had seen disappear, came back to Orwell as she still carried on in Vince's arms._

_The blogger looked at the tiger and then back at her husband. She backed out of his arms; "She says it's time for me to go. There are others waiting for me."_

About the time she finished that statement, her eyes fluttered open and she heard a newborn cry in the background.

Vince's voice flooded into Orwell's ears; "They are taking her to run some tests."

"Did she look healthy?" Orwell asked sleepily.

"She did, but the doctor said they were going to put her on a respirator to be safe," Vince said.

"Oh gosh. Vince, I'm so scared. What is going to happen to her?" Orwell asked.

Vince took her hand and kissed it gently; "We can only hope she will be ok."

She cried out when she heard yet another wail from her baby; "I should have taken better care of myself."

"What else could you have done? You have been in good health all these months."

"I don't know, Vince. I should have known something was wrong when I was feeling bad since day 1," Orwell said looking down a their hands. Her husband had his fingers intertwined with hers and he stroked his thumb against the palm of her hand.

They then looked at each other and had their award -winning silent conversation that made them both sort of content in this terrible situation.

A nurse came in, to which the couple looked up at her.

"How is she?" Orwell asked. She had a tear streaked face.

"She is doing well for her circumstances," The nurse said.

"What kind of circumstances?" Vince asked.

"She is underdeveloped, definitely a preemie. I can almost guarantee you that she will have heart problems throughout her life."

"Will she be alright, other than that?" Orwell asked.

"Yes, we are going to keep her for a few days longer than a full term newborn. We would also like to monitor you."

"Me? Why?" Orwell asked.

"During the surgery, you bled out quite a bit of blood."

"How long do you think?" She asked.

"Just as long as we keep your daughter. Normal precautions for anyone who has lost a lot of blood in surgery."

Orwell nodded. Her eyes flooded with unshed tears once again.

"I'll be back. Feel free to visit your- I'm sorry, we never received her name," The nurse said as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Elena Meghan," Orwell answered as she spared a smile over at her husband.

The nurse too smiled at the couple; "Well you may visit Elena anytime you wish."

"Thank you Nurse Myers," Orwell said.

"Not a problem just rest up honey," The nurse said as she walked away. She shut the door behind her and Vince then dropped a kiss on his wife's head.

Orwell looked up at Vince and smiled at him sleepily.

Vince stroked a fallen hair away from his wife's face; "I told you that you were strong enough to get through this."

"I couldn't have done it without you Vince," Orwell said putting her hand on the side of his face.

"Yes you could have. I love you for that so much, but one of the main reasons why I fell in love you so many years ago was your fearlessness and all of your determination. Even with all of that going on with your father, you still helped me get through it," Vince pressed his lips against Orwell's.

"Faradays are fighters. You taught me that," The mother said as she put her finger over Vince's lips.

"Damn right we are. That little girl is proof of that," Vince said.

"She sure is," Orwell said, close to tears again.

"Hey, she'll be alright baby," Vince said rubbing her back consolably.

"But you heard the nurse, she could have heart problems as she gets older," Orwell said.

"The doctors told my parents that I had a hole in my heart and that I would have problems for the rest of my life," Vince started.

Orwell's brow arched up and smacked his head playfully; "The hole is in your head."

Vince put his arm around the blogger and kissed her cheek; "Really, I am in good health, no heart problems."

"But that was you, what if she isn't so lucky?" Orwell asked.

"Baby listen to yourself, you are courting disaster," Vince said.

"I have a right to worry Vince. Mothers are extremely protective you know," the blogger said.

Vince chuckled a bit and took his arm from around her and offered her a hand; "Ready to go see Elena?"

Orwell got up gently and took his hand. The Cape kissed his sidekick's knuckles as they walked hand in hand to the nursery.

Baby Elena was nestled into a fluffy pink hospital blanket. The newborn was hooked up to a respirator and a digital heart monitor.

When the mother first caught a glimpse of her daughter, she had to lean on Vince for support; she lost all the feeling in her legs and felt nauseous. Her baby girl was hooked up to all of these machines, Orwell knew Elena was probably scared, or too weak to know what was going on.

The baby was surrounded in an incubator. Her mother walked up to her baby and stuck her hand inside the hole to the incubator and gently took the newborn's hand.

Vince pulled a chair up for his wife to which she sat down on it and began to talk to Elena; "I know you probably can't hear me, but you keep trying hard honey, soon we'll be able to go home, and we'll get back to our everyday lives."

Vince stood behind the chair and watched his wife with that light smile he always gave her plastered on his face.

***The Cape***

Jonathan kept his head up and continued to rule the Palm City Police Department. Fleming had a dream- that was to kill anyone in his way. Jonathan had a hit list of people that are in the way; his cousin Jaime and her husband Vince were a few. They had to be stopped. How exactly, one might ask. He had yet to figure out a whole plan. However, the blueprints were scattered in his head, he just had to draft it out. The CEO started with finding out Vince's major enemies. Among them was Gregor Molotov, the former "Cape" owner. Unfortunately he was under a maximum security prison, making it difficult for setting up a proposition.

As the CEO sat at his desk at work, something occurred to him. He was a billionaire now; he could free Mr. Molotov out of jail, he _had _the power.

Sneaking around his tech savvy cousin would be the only problem…

***The Cape***

A few weeks after the premature birth of "Elena Meghan Faraday," both mother and daughter were able to go home.

Orwell still couldn't go back to work for quite a while, due to her cesarean stitches needing time to heal.

Matthew and Trip helped out their Mom in any way they could and Vince was still a proud dad.

***The Cape***

Orwell sat in the rocking chair feeding her daughter as she thought about her past.

She thought about the day Vince called her and insisted on coming over, even though she was sick. She never told him but he saved her that day.

Everyday she looks back at that day. The day that changed their lives forever. Now look at them, married twice, had a son and a daughter, and still their love grew and grew.

Orwell had never wanted to be a home wrecker. That was her worst fear when she first admitted her feelings for Vince to herself.

He was always caring, even when she never gave him a reason to be.

She always kept that day locked in forever. Things supposedly happen for a reason. Vince and Orwell's relationship is just a mirror of this saying.

**Please let me know how I did throughout this story. Oh and please vote on whether you all want a Season Three. Thanks so much for reading! Xoxo to you all.**


End file.
